Naruto's new path
by natsuro
Summary: Naruto becomes a total bad ass, he will become very similar to another blond from another Anime. NarutoHarem I DONT OWN NARUTO. third time ive updated summery 4 the idiots that cant reed the summery, if u whant to be a dick dont reed.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic

Naruto a new path

In the streets of Konoha a small five year old blond haired Orphan boy was crying, There were cuts and bruises all over his body. This was a usual night for him, every now and then a drunken villager would come out of a bar and started attacking him screaming words like "die demon" or "get out of this village you monster" and if other villagers saw this happening they would either join in or ignore it.

The only person who actually cared about the boy was the leader of the village called the Hokage. People treated him like trash if not even lower. The only safety was the group of people that the Hokage commanded called the AMBU Black ops. Every time that people chased the young blond named Naruto the AMBU would come in as soon as possible to try to stop them and save Naruto

Naruto was brought back into the Hokage's Tower to speak to the old man who was like a grandfather to him, the only person who he considered family."Hey jiji what's up? Asked Naruto. "Well Naruto I was just wondering why you asked me to become a ninja?" asked the Hokage. Naruto's face became serious "I just don't want to be kicked around anymore, I want to be able to take care of myself" those words surprised the old man, and soon after broke into laghfter.

"Hey old man why the hell are you laughing?" asked a pissed off Naruto. The Hokage slowly wiped a tear away from his eye and looked at the young blond "Naruto im not laughing at you, im just happy that you are taking command and standing up for yourself" the old man said with a warm smile. "Don't worry Naruto my boy i will train you, I will help you become strong"

_**Time Skip Ninja Academy **_

Five years have past from that day and now Naruto was on his last days in the ninja academy ready to graduate. He was at the top of his class though he never really paid any attention when the teacher was talking. But in his class there were several people that Naruto found….annoying. The first was the duo of Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They were the two loudest girls in the whole class and to make matters worse, they were part of the Sasuke Fan Club. Second was Shino Amarabe even though he didn't have a problem with him especially he found that his isolation and lack of speech towards his classmates was creepy in some scents. Last but not least was the ass king himself Sasuke Uchiha, the fact that he was the last one in his clan did not only do some work in his social skills but it also gave him a major boost in the ego department, not to mention the fact that the civilian council kissed the ground he walked on. The title "The Last Uchiha" made it known that he was the only one that could do whatever he wanted and he wouldn't have to face the consequences, he was fed with a silver spoon. It was mostly du to the village council favoring his bloodline trait the Sharingan.

Naruto hated the fact that he commanded respect and pity at the same time but also glared and ignored the people who showed hip pity._ "Ungrateful basterd" _thought Naruto. Class today was as boring as usual, Naruto got to class early and slept in his seat until he sensed rumbling in the ground "_aw grate the idiot and the pink banshee" _thought Naruto. As if right on the dot Sakura and Ino blasted through the door running against each other "Hah take that Ino-Pig I got here first" said Sakura, "In your dreams billboard brow I was the first one in the class" retaliated Ino. Naruto sighed which was herd by the two girls, they simotaniosly screamed "WHAT WAS THAT, WOULD YOU LIKE TO SAY SOMETH-"but stopped in mid sentence when they noticed who they were talking to. There are a few things that all the kids in the class and the school know.

One: never go against the girls in the Sasuke fan club.

Two: never insult Sasuke when his fan girls are around.

Three: Never piss off Naruto Uzumaki!

This rule was made when Naruto first entered the academy, people always made fun of him, until one day he snapped and started beating up all the boys in the higher grades until Mizuki-sensei tried to stop him but was knocked out with a punch to the head.

The girls were frozen in place the room grew silent as Naruto slowly stood up. Sweat was dripping down from Sakura's forehead, Ino was frozen stiff. Naruto flashed a feral grin which sent shivers down the girl's backs. He leaned closer to them slightly and spoke "BOO!" Sakura and Ino fainted with fear. Chuckling Naruto sat down and went back to sleep, that is until he was woken up by Iruka with his all mighty **Angry big head jutsu. **"EVERYONE BE QUAIET!" screamed Iruka getting everyone's attention so class could bigine. "Ok everybody today we will be assigning teams so listen up".

Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha (Sakura screams in joy), and Kiba Inuzuka. _"At least it's not Naruto" _thought Sakura. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake

Team 8 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Shino Aburame your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi.

Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga (N-Naruto-kun…) your sensei will be Kurenai.

Team 9 is still in progress. You may go on your lunch brake your senses well come pick you up after that.

_**Streets of Konoha**_

Naruto was walking down the streets heading to his favorite store Ikiraku Ramen shop. He had been going there for as long as he can remember. He had a feeling that one of his teammates was right behind him, he sensed that it was Hinata. She was always stalking him whether it was just a walk in the streets or when he was training himself. He had to demit she was very good at stalking he barely felt her chakra signature at all. It was at this time that he herds a familiar voice calling out to him. "Hey there Naruto-kun what would you like today" asked his friend Ayame the daughter of the owner of his favorite Ramen shop.

"Hello there Naruto-kun what would you like to eat today" said the shop owner "Hello there old man I would like 3 bowls of beef ramen please" Naruto said while smiling flashing his famous fox like grin. Hinata was blushing at the sight of Naruto's smile.

Everyone thought it was pretty obvious that Hinata was in love with Naruto by the way she would always blush and stutter whenever she was near him or saw him. Though everyone thought that Naruto was completely oblivious of Hinata's affection, but he knew very well all about his little stalking friend.

After finishing 3 bowls of Ramen Naruto was on his way back to class to see his sensei, when he notices that Ino was looking at someone from the rooftops. "Sasuke-kun is soooooo cool~ 3" said Ino to herself, "you'd think that wouldn't you" Ino herd coming from behind her. Quickly spinning around with a kunai in hand she saw….no one? "I just don't know what you girls see in that ungrateful basterd" this time she herd next to her, this time she saw that it was her new team mate Naruto. Scared Ino looked at Naruto and said "w-well he is the last of his U-Uchiha clan" Naruto raised an eyebrow to this "well I know that but he still acts like a spoiled brat whenever someone offers him something" explained Naruto.

"W-Well he is the strongest one in class" Naruto smirked at this and said "I could kick his ass anytime I want" Ino got mad at this and shouted "Sasuke-kun would never loose to you Naruto!" Naruto still smirking said "Oh really you wanna bet" "y-yeah" replied Ino. "Fine then if I win u will have to do everything I say for a week but if I loose I will have to do the same" said Naruto, "fine get ready to loose" chanted Ino. Naruto walked over to were Sasuke was eating his lunch.

"Yo teme im here to kick your ass" stated Naruto with a devilish smile on his face. "Hmp…like a wanabe like you could ever do something like that" Sasuke said with a cocky smile on his face. "Will never know until we fight teme" shat back Naruto.

And with that it began, Sasuke quickly sent a kick at Naruto, he retaliated as he jumped into the air and delivered an Axe kick from mid air aimed at Sasuke's head. Sasuke backed away just in time for the kick to scrape his noose. Doing a back flip Sasuke got back to his taijutsu stance and charged at Naruto. Throwing a punch to his stomach Naruto stepped to the said and grabbed Sasuke's arm pulling him forward and giving him a powerful knee to his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Wile Sasuke was still suffering from the knee to his stomach Naruto quickly sent a tornado kick to his said of his head knocking him out.

Naruto walked back to a stunned Ino with a fox smile on his face. "So Ino I guess im you're Master for this week" Ino still in shock was trying to stand up, unable to believe how easily he was knocked out.

"y-you know what I want to tack the bet back" Ino nervously said. Naruto got his face closer to her "like you would let me do that if I was the one who lost, so starting now your going to do everything I say" Ino looked down she knew he was right if he was the one who had lost she would of informed the bet and make him her lapdog.

"Come stand up and lets head back to the Academy" said Naruto holding his hand out to help her get up. Ino looked at his hand and reached out for it, looking up at him she blushed at how he looked right that minute.

The Sun was shining behind him making his hair glow a golden color with a caring smile on his face. Hinata who was watching all of this fainted seeing Naruto like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic

Naruto a new path

It was after the lunch brake and everyone was back in there seats including one staggering Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone waited patiently for there new senseis to arrive. their wait was shortened by a puff of smock came from the middle of the room, showing a tall dark haired man with a beard holding a segaret in his hand. "Team 8 come with me", with that Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba got up and left the room flowing their sensei. A few minutes passed, then entered a tall brunet woman with rose red eyes. "Team 9 come with me" Naruto, Ino, and Hinata left with her leaving team 7 to hang out with each other. Kurenai led her new team to the Dango shop in the shopping district. There they started to talk.

"I'm your new sensei Kurenai Iyori, I would like to start with some introductions so when I point to you I want you to tell me your name likes, dislikes your hobbies and your goals for the future" they all nodded it was very simple.

"You the Blond with the pony tail" she said pointing at Ino. "Hai my name is Ino Yamanaka I like flowers my friend and family and Sasuke-kun, my dislikes are people who are mean to flowers, fattening foods and… (Looks at Naruto with slight fear) my hobbies are working in my family's flower shop and hanging out with friends, my dreams for the future is to surpassing my father and learning my clan's style along side to becoming Sasuke-kun's girlfriend." "_Oh grate a fan-girl"_ thought Kurenai "Ok, you the other blond." "my name is Naruto Uzumaki I like ramen my friends and learning new jutsu, my dislikes are people who hate things that some have no control over and that 3 minute waiting period it takes to cook ramen my hobbies is training, and my goal for the future is to become Hokage."

Kurenai smiled "_well at least he trains often, but a little too headstrong" "N_ow you the Hyuga girl" Hinata reacted "H-Hai! My name is H-Hinata Hyuga my l-likes are performing tea ceremonies my friends a-and.… (Looks ate Naruto and blushes)...my hobbies are training and practicing my clan's techniques my goals for the future are (looks ate Naruto and blushes)."

Kurenai sighed _"looks like training is also in her hobbies__. So she wants to be stronger for Naruto huh." "_Ok so tomorrow we will go through a little training exercise to see how you stand in your skill level, we will be meeting here in this Dango shop. You are dismissed for today". "Hai sensei" the kids all said and left there separate ways. Ino was weighting on top of the Hokage monument weighting for her newly appointed master Naruto fearing what he might make her do. "Well hello there Ino-chan glad you could meet me here" Naruto said with a smile. "Yea well whatever Naruto what do you want me to do" protested Ino.

"Now, now that's no way to treat your new master is it?" said naruto with a fox grin on his face. "Well the first thing I want you to do is train with me" said Naruto with stare face, Ino looked up with booth confuse and relief. "Why do you look so relaxd im not going to let you slack off in your training" said Naruto. Ino tensed and thought off al the things that he will make her do.

**Time skip **

"Good job Ino looks like you passed the training session although need some help with your taijutsu and a couple of jutsus couldn't hurt" Ino looked at naruto from the floor covered in sweat. "H-How *huff* are you *huff* still able to walk after all that *huff*" said Ino as she was tired from all of the things that the blond boy made her do.

_"What the hell is this guy we've run around the village 3 times done push ups, sit ups, and crunches. We did chakra training walking on trees and on water and then after he said that that was "light training" we spared, thank god he went ease on me." _Thought Ino

"Al right Ino that's all for today we better rest up for Kurenai-sensei's test tomorrow" said Naruto holding a hand out to help her up. Ino blushed and took his hand. "Um…Naruto could you help me with some jutsus if I get the scrolls" Ino asked shyly. "No problem Ino after all you are going to be in my team" replied Naruto with a smile.

Naruto and Ino when there separate ways to met up the next day.

_BZZZ-BZZZ-BZZZ_ "Oh god fucking alarm clock" Naruto wakes up cursing and smashing his alarm clock into pieces. "….huh…..yawn…HOLY SHIT IM GOING TO BE LATE" Quickly Naruto grabd some cloths washed himself and grabbed some instant ramen. "God knows I hate this stupid waiting time" he said wile waiting for the ramen to cook.

**In Hinata's house**

Hinata was already awake and getting brecfest done for her family. She was in charge of it that day. "Good morning Hinata" said a tall dark haired man in a robe. "G-Good morning Otou-san" said Hinata, "I trust you are all ready to go to your team meeting" The Hyuga clan head spoke, "Y-Yes Otou-san ill leave after I finish breakfast', "absolutely not, you will leave right now your younger sister Hanabi will be finishing breakfast now get going" smiled Hasashi Hyuga. "Hai origato Otou-san" Hinata bowed down to her father and left to see her team….and Naruto.

**Ino's house**

Ino yamanaka was currently brushing her hair in front of a mirror. "Just a few more brushes and I'll be able to leave" said Ino wile looking at the mirror. "This sucks why do I have to be stuck with Naruto, of all people!...sigh well at least my sensei looks cool.

"Ino are you done yet, some of us have to use the bathroom too you know!" yelld her frustrated father. "all right. All right Dad jess why can't I get some privacy" yelld back Ino. "Because your privacy is about THERTY DAMM MINUTS!" shot back Inochi. Once they were all at the Dango shop Kurenai spoke up"All right since your all here ill give you your final test" Ino complained "but Kurenai-sensei we already took that test in the academy". Kurenai looked at her with her eyebrow coked "do you really think that only book smarts will help you in the battle field? that's just stupid"

In training ground 7 a young pink haired Konoichi sneezed.

"All right my assistant will be here shortly, the test will be a little scavenger hunt in training ground 44." After the gasps from the two girls and the…waight no reaction from Naruto? That is until a purple haired woman showed up wearing a mesh shirt and a trench colt eating s Dango stick. "All right maggots were going to be living in that forest for the next two days go home and pack up!" Ino and Hinata looked shock'd.

Naruto was smirking at the new stranger "Hello Anki-neechan"


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic

Naruto: a new path

"Dam it gaki I told u to stop calling me that my name is Anko not Anki" screamed slender women with purple hair, a mesh shirt, short skirt, and a long brown trench coat. Naruto grind, he got to spend the day with his "big sister". "Oh common Anki-neechan it's just a little joke, tell you what ill stop calling u Anki if you stop calling me gaki" said Naruto with a smirk on his face. Ino and Hinata just sat there confused and a little shocked that Naruto knew this person eave Kurenai was a little surprised.

Several thought were going through the girl's head, Ino though "_Who the hell is this chic, she's Naruto's friend…waight a Minuit SHES NOT WEARING A BRAW!"_, Hinata thought _ "Its good to see that Naruto-kun has a friend im glad tha-SHES NOT WEARING A BRAW?" _Kurenai sighed "Anko why aren't you wearing a braw"

"That is to distract the enemy" Said Anko with a grin on her face much like Naruto's. Kurenai sighed again "same old Anko", Ino was staring at Anko _"Are you kidding me to distract the enemy I bet that's just her excuse",_ Hinata _"THAT HUSSY WHERE THE HELL DOSE SHE GET THE NERVE TO WALK AROUND NARUTO-KUN WITHOURT A BRAW!" _Naruto had a smile on his face "so Anko-neechan you going to be helping us with Kurenai-sensei?" Anko got a sly grin on her face "I wouldn't be too happy about that, you guys are going to be training in Training ground 44. The Forest of Death that's the training ground where you gakis will be taking the chuni-OUCH!" Anko complained when Kurenai knocked her on the head while glaring at her.

"Anyway we are going to make you go through a little test to see how good you guys really are" Anko spoke up "you brats are going inside the forest and collect a few items that are in this list your time limit is...until the sun goes down. Your each going to have a list and you shouldn't really help each other".

Naruto, Ino and Hinata were standing outside the gates of the forest with Anko and Kurenai. "All right team 10 ready, set….GO!" with that Team 10 dashed into the forest without a second though. They herd a scream "I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THERE ARE TRAPS AND HUGE MONSTER-LIKE CREATURS IN THE FOREST STAY ON YOUR TOES!" _"Crap"_ though Ino

Walking in the forest they all stayed quiet and alert that is until Ino spoke "Well I guess I should get going there is a lot of stuff I have to collect" with that Ino started to walk away. "Ino-san I think we s-should stay with N-Naruto-kun, we can gather the things faster that way" said Hinata. Ino looked back "Sensei said that we should do this alone remember Hinata, besides I need to finish this quick so I can get some time with Sasuke-kun i;m certain that he's already done" Naruto sighed with annoyance he got close to Ino and said "ninjas need to look underneath the underneath" and walked off with Hinata. Ino was looking around the forest "like I need those two losers to help me, sigh if only Sasuke-kun was in my Team instead of those two" Ino said to herself while looking at the sky "what the hell did that idiot mean by underneath the underneath, well I guess it was something he said to scare me"

Unfortunately Ino wasn't looking where she was going and sprang a basic trap. She was swung up by a rope that was tide on her leg over a hole with sharp logs that were stuck to the ground. A loud scream was her through the forest.

"So Hinata-san what is the first item in the list" asked naruto. "W-Well N-Naruto-kun the first thing is a-"Hinata was cut off by a loud scream. "Hmm it seams that Ino is in trouble, what should we do Hinata-san?" asked Naruto "W-Well I think we should g-go help Ino-san because she is our Team mate."

Ino was beating herself up for falling for such a basic trap "How the hell did this happen, this trap is for catching wild animals this is humiliating" Ino roared her annoyance. I just hope that those two don't find me lik-""How's the view from up there Ino" Naruto interrupted he train of though. "Get me down from here dam it!" yelled Ino, "Well since you asked so nicely….no" said Naruto with a grin on his face. Ino's eyes were wide open "what! I thought you said we were a team!" Naruto wile smirking responded "Well I thought u said that we needed to do this alone" There was some movement in the trees. "N-Naruto please get me down from here im scared" cried Ino. "Sigh fine, fine ill get you down" Naruto quickly got a shuriken from his back pouch and through it at the rope holding her to the tree.

Ino was falling until she was caught by a pair of strong arms her head fell upon a hard chest. When she opened her eyes and thought _"I-is this N-Naruto? I didn't know that he was so built"_.Ino stared at Naruto with wide eyes and a slight blush on her face. "Take a picture it'll last longer, Hinata come here I think that Ino will agree to work together with us" from the bushes Hinata poked her head in nervously. "Ino-san N-Naruto-Kun is just trying to help us" Ino looked at her and cocked her eyebrow "But didn't sensei say that we needed to do this alone?"

"No she said that it would be wise to do this alone she never order us to, this place is too dangerous to be roaming around it alone" responded Naruto "remember a ninja must see trough deception he must look underneath the underneath". Some where in a training ground, a white haired masked man sneezed. "Ah-AH-AH AHCHU!" The sun was going down and Kurenai was starting to get nervous. "Hey Anko do you really think that those kids will be ok?" She asked nervously. Anko smiled "Ofcorce they will they have Naruto with them they will be back in no time" Anko eased her hand up and gave Kurenai a thumbs up.

"How do you know, I mean how strong is Naruto really" questioned Kurenai. "Well I first met Naruto like this"

_**Ninja art: Memory recall no jutsu**_

_Naruto was running trough the dark alleys in the street from a crowd that had pitchforks and torches. The mob was screaming for the boy's death "let the demon die, Kill the demon, ring his neck". Naruto was running for his life, only one thing was on his mind "Shit am I really going to die today?"_

_Unknown to the crowd there was a women following them with the sent of snakes. Naruto was caught into an ally way. The mob was about to strike the poor little orphan when all of a sudden a qunai knife struck one of the villagers in the leg._

"_Well, well, well what do we have here a bunch of villagers trying to kill a innocent little boy?" the all turned to see a tall purple hair woman wearing a brown trench coat. __The young girl stud in front of Naruto and said "I will not let you harm this boy" Naruto looked up at her with tears in his eyes. The villagers saturated to trough sharp knifes at them wile Anko was trying her best to block as many as she could with her snakes she heard a sound behind her. __A kunai knife swiftly passed by her neck scraping her curse mark. She winced in pain, before she blacked out she saw a person on top of a building with a leaf headband. Then she felt darkness and a powerful bloodlust. Once she had woken up she saw that the ally way was covered in blood and that Naruto crying in the corner._

_She stepped up to him and couldn't help but notice that that he was in a state of shock, his hands were covered in blood. His head was down talking to himself sayin "I killd them, I killed them, I killed them" repeatedly. Anko put her hand on his head and tosseld his hair. Naruto looked up to see Anko with a caring smile on her face. _"_Its ok, its ok no need to cry" said Anko while giving naruto a hug. There Naruto let out his sadness for the rest of the night._

_0_

_**Ninja art: Memory recall no jutsu KAI!**_

Kurenai was nervously looking at the gates, to see if she could spot any trace of her Team.

Naruto, Hinata and Ino were walking back to the gates, they had collected everything that was on the list. Ino moved closer to Hinata "So Hinata I noticed that you've been staring at Naruto a lot" asked Ino. Hinata blushed at this "I-I-I don't k-know w-what you are talking about I-Ino-san" responded Hinata. While this conversation was going on naruto was busy thinking "Hmm its quiet…too quiet." Thought Naruto. _**Well no duh kit there is a strong sent of snake it this place **_said the kyubi. "So you finally awake huh" responded Naruto. _**Like hell I would miss this kit, I see that you got placed with two females, so which one is going to be your mate kit? **_Naruto got frustrated "Shut p and help me see what's coming" Kyubi enhanced Naruto's sight and hearing with his chakra. _**All right kit good luck im going to take a nap.**_ "You lazy fur ball" thought Naruto.

Just when Naruto snapped out of talking with the kyubi a giant snake busted through the trees aiming for Ino, she couldn't move the snake surprised her " look out Ino!" yelled Naruto as he pushed her out of the snake's path. Ino stared wide eyed, Naruto was in front of her holding the snake with two different kunai knifes.

Hinata was scared, she looked at what just happened and was paralyzed. _"N-Naruto-kun, Ino-san I have to help them, b-but I can't move"_ Hinata looked over at where Naruto was, he looked like he was in trouble, that is until she saw a red-orange like aura around him.

RRR**RAAAAAAGH!**


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfic

Naruto: a new path

**RRRAAAGH!**

There was a loud powerful roar within the forest. it was not too ling until Kurenai and Anko herd the Roar. "What the hell was that?" asked Anko, "I don't know but we better check it out, I got a bad feeling about this" answered Kurenai with that Kurenai and Anko jumped into the forest looking for their team. In the forest Ino and Hinata were looking at Naruto with a little fear, I mean he was holding back a snake that was as big as one of the Hokage monument heads. "**I won't let you**" said Naruto "**I wont let you hurt my Team!**"

With that said Naruto Coked back his hand and let out another roar as he punched the giant snake on the nose sending it back a bout a fifty yard destroying every tree it hit. Naruto turned around to look at his two team mates reveling to them his crimson red eyes, his golden hair lighting up with the sun light coming from the trees. There Naruto stood straight until the aura surrounding him started to fade. Naruto dropped to the floor with a loud thud. Hinata and Ino screamed "NARUTO/NARUTO-KUN!" running at him to see if he was ok. Just then Kurenai and Anko jumped down from the trees. "Is every one ok, what happened here?" asked Kurenai looking worried. "H-Hai Kurenai sensei, N-Naruto-kun here saved us from that snake" Hinata pointed at the knocked out snake as it poof'd out of existence.

Kurenai looked on in shock, as did Anko that is until her mind started functioning again. Anko spoke up "How the hell did he do that?". Ino looked up and answered "W-Well I was about to get attacked by that snake…but I …just couldn't move, well naruto pushed me out of the way and protected me from the snake" Ino finished as she looked at the blonds unconscious form.

"Well then what the hell happened to the snake it's was like sixty yards away and every tree in its path has been destroyed" asked Anko. Hinata looked up "N-Naruto-kun punched it". There was an odd silence. "He….punched it?" asked Anko looking confused. "Hai Naruto punched it" said Ino. Kurenai and Anko were dumfounded, Naruto Uzumaki punched out a giant snake, it was unheard of. "Uhh Kurenai-sensei I thing we should get Naruto to the hospital" Ino said while looking at Naruto with concern in her eyes and a slight blush.

Naruto woke up looking at a white sealing "W-Where am i?" he said wile rubbing the back of his head. He felt a slight presser on his arm. He looked over and saw that Hinata sleeping with her head on his arm. "Mmm…N-Naru…to-kun..." Hinata spoke in her sleep as she snuggled closer to his arm. Naruto smiled at Hinata's sleeping face and patted her hair with his free arm.

"So your finally awake huh Naruto" Naruto quickly looked at the door and saw Ino walking in. "Ohayo Ino. How are you?" Naruto said while smiling. Ino turned her face so he couldn't see her blush "I-I'm ok how about you Naruto" naruto smiled warmly "Im ok as well but I have a question, how did I get here?" "We brought u here after u passed out" said Kurenai as she walked in" "Oh Kurenai-sensei did we pass the test" asked Naruto, Kurenai grind and said "Well that depends do you know what is the most important thing for a ninja? i'll give you a little hint; why do we set you up in groups of three?" she asked. Ino was thinking back when Naruto was fighting the snake "_I won't let u hurt my Team" _Ino spoke up "His or her Team".

Kurenai smiled "Then you pass, congratulations you are all officially ninjas" Ino yelled in glee which woke up a sleeping Hinata. As she put her head up she locked eyes with Naruto, her face lid up like a charismas tree " Ohayo Hinata-chan hope you had a nice dream" she felt a slight tug under her arms "if you don't mind, i'd like my arm back now" Naruto said with a fainted.

_**Time skip (Hokage tower)**_

All the jounin instructors were there to report on there teams. "Well lets get this started, which teams have passed and which have failed" asked the old Hokage.

Team 1 "Feale" said a shinobi with red sun glasses

Team 2 "Feale" said a shinobi with a big scar across his face.

Team 3 "Feale" said a shinobi with a bandana on his head chewing on a senbon needle.

Team 4 "(cough)…Feale" said a shinobi with a sick look in his eyes.

Team 5 "Feale" said a shinobi with a bored expression on his face.

Team 6 "…Feale…" said a shinobi with black sun glasses.

(I wonder what happened to those teams….)

Team 7 "Barely passed Kiba Inuzuka was the only one who understood the concept of teamwork" spoke a man with a mask and his headband covering his left eye.

Team 8 "Passed his is more of a strategy team with Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru behaves like a usual Nara, lazy to no ends, typical Aburame….no talking, and Choji Chooses to eat instead of doing some training" Spoke a man with black spiky hair as he smoked a cigarette.

"TEAM 9 IS AS YOUTHFULL AS ALWAYS!" screamed a man with a full body green jumpsuit and a bowl cut.

Team 10 "Passed with flying colors" said a happy looking Kurenai.

Sarutobi Smiled _"Good job Naruto, I knew you could do it"_ thought the Hokage. He looked up to the Jounin instructors "Thank you, you are all dismissed". All of the shinobi in the room vanished with a small gust of wind.

The next day Naruto was on his way to see old man Hokage. "Hey jiji are you in?" yelld Naruto as he busted into the Hokage's office. "Hello there Naruto I her that you passed your sensei's test, congratulations" said the Hokage with a smile on his face. Naruto smiled back "Thanks old man, but the reason I came here is that I wanted to ask if my Team wil-" Naruto was interrupted by a little kid busting through the door yelling "This time I got you old man!." The Hokage sighed _"again?"_ The boy was wearing blue shorts a yellow t-shirt and a long blue scarf that was longer than his own body. As he was running towards the Hokage he stepped on hi own scarf and went face first into the hard wooden floor.

He stood up and looked at Naruto "So you were the one who tripped me!" Naruto looked at him and said "are you stupid? you tripped on your ridiculously long scarf you moron." "Shut up!, you tripped me while I was running and sabotaged my plans to defeat the old man" shot back the boy.

"Konahamaru behave yourself, where's Ebusen" said the Hokage, just then a man wearing a full black jumpsuit and dark glasses ran in yelling "Honorable grandson please behave yourself" Just as he ran in the man noticed Naruto and glared at him behind his glasses. _"Huh it's the Demon brat, I hope he's not corrupting the honorable grandson" _Naruto noticed this and thought _"Ah grate another Idiot that doesn't understand the concepts of sealing"_. Konahamaru got frustrated of not getting an answer and started to scream "APOLOGISE FOR TRIPPING ME NOW!" a tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead he grabbed Konahamaru by the scarf and shouted "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Ebusen shouted "Naruto unhand the Hokage's grandson!"

Naruto looked at the Hokage and said "Grandson?" the Hokage nodded. It was then and there that Konahamaru made his first mistake, he smirked at Naruto and said "That's right punk what are you going to do now huh". Naruto gave the Hokage a feral grin which made him sweat drop. _"Oh boy you should chose your words lightly" _thought the Hokage. Naruto clobbered the boy on top of the head and shouted "like I care you little brat!" The hokage sighed while Ebusen was shocked at Naruto's disrespect. "Well old man ill tell you later I got to go see my team." Naruto waved as he made his way towards the exit. There on the floor lade Konahamaru with a shocked expression _"He hit me….he really hit me, no one has ever dared to hit me once they find out who my grandpa is….I have to find him."_ With that thought in mind Konahamaru ran out the door.

Naruto was on his way to meat his team when he her "Hey you stop right there!" Naruto looked back to see a ling blue scarf headed his way "WTF?" Naruto thought. "Hey Boss" Naruto looked down to see Konahamaru looking at him. "What do you want kid" naruto said _"Boss?"_

"I want you yo train me boss, I want to be able to knock the old man out like u did" said Konahamaru.

_**Flash back no jutsu**_

"_Naruto you can't just beat up two kids because they made fun of you" said the Hokage. "But old man they were making fun of the fact that I don't have parents so as far as im concerned they got just what they deserved" the hokage sighed "but still Naruto the boy's parents are pressing charges and you know how difficult that's going to be" Naruto shot back "But you're the Hokage you have to have the power to help me" The Hokage shook his head "im sorry naruto but until you are a ninja I cant help you as much as I'd like to." __The fallowing day Naruto snuck into the council's meeting and screamed __Sexy No Jutsu!__ All of the men in the room rocketed with blood coming out of their noses including the Hokage._

_**Flash Back no jutsu KAI!**_

"Oh you saw that" said Naruto scratching the back of his head. "Yeah it was awesome, when you sneaked in without no one seeing and when you walked out, there was blood every were and all the old Hags were beating up the old geezers" said Konahamaru with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hold it right there! Honorable grandson the Hokage asked me to train you and that's what shall do. Besides what do you think you can learn from a prankster like him, I know a shortcut to being Hokage" Said Ebusen. Naruto looked at him razing his eyebrow "are you an idiot, there are no shortcuts to being Hokage it all takes hard work and determination." "Huh that's what you think you little brat, Honorable grandson come with me" ordered Ebusen. Naruto put his hand on Konahamaru hear and said "Yo four eyes Kona-buzo doesn't have to do anything that he doesn't want to so just get out of here or ill have to kick you ass" Konahamaru smiled at this and screamed at Ebusen "Yeah what the Boss said!".

Ebusen smirked "Do you really think a genin like you can defeat a chunin like me" Naruto smirked back and said "will never know until we try" with that said he made a cross hand sign with his fingers and said **Kagebunshi no jutsu** ten clones popped out of smoke onto the field. Ebusen's eyes widened "H-How the heck did u pull that jutsu off, better yet how did you learn it?" he questioned. The Narutos looked at him and responded  
"Well when I couldn't make a proper clone I when to ask the old man for help so he told me that my chakra storages are too big to make a simple Bushin, so he thought me this jutsu instead, then we worked on chakra control to help me make a regular one just in case"

"Now for the knock out" Naruto put his hands together and creamed **Harem no jutsu **, Ebusen was shot back by a blood powered rocket. _"That was soooo cool"_ thought Konahamaru. "Well that takes care of that "said Naruto "well see ya around kid" See Ya Boss" returned Konahamaru.

_**Time skip After a few days of missions**_

Naruto and his team had just come back from catching Torra the cat. _"That's right lady squeeze that Cat till it can't breath" _Thought Naruto. Just when Team 10 was about to get another mission a messenger bird came in and landed next to the Hokage. The Hokage skimmed through it quickly and smiled "So it looks like you guys have another mission this one is a C rank" Naruto smiled at this "You will go to the land of waves and assist Team 7 in their mission you will leave at once"


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfic

Naruto: a new path

As the light shined trough the curtains of a window, it hit a tan face. Naruto woke up scratching his sleeping cap. "(Yawn)….." he looks at his clock with a sleepy expression on his face "Holy crap! I have to go buy some gear!" Naruto quickly got out of bed, showered, and headed to the kitchen. "Ok Ramen time." Naruto took a cup of instant ramen and put hot water in it. "…..right, 3 minutes….Kuso!"

Naruto left his apartment and headed towards the shopping district. He entered a store named Dragon's Weapons where a young girl with two hair buns greeted him with a smile. "Welcome to Dragon's Weapons is there anything I can help you with"

Naruto looked around before answering "Well today my team is going on its first C rank mission to the Land of Waves so I'll need your opinion on what I should bring?" The girl stared at Naruto and smirked, "Well first of all, you need to get rid of that orange jumpsuit." Naruto stared down at his clothing "Any suggestions" said Naruto.

A few minutes later Naruto came out of the dressing room wearing black pants with a double orange stripe going down each side. A navy colored t-shirt covered by an open black sleeveless dress shirt. A black leaf headband tide around his arm, black steal toe shoes, and to top it all off pitch black fingerless gloves.

"So what do you think?" asked naruto posing. "Not bad, not bad at all is there any other things that you would like to buy?" asked the young girl. Naruto nodded "Yes I would like a set of Kunai knifes and some shurekens please" The girl nodded and went to the back of the store, she brought back two different boxes. "Here you are twenty kunais and fifty shurekens your total is twelve hundred eighty nine yen" Naruto took out Gama-chan from his pocket.

"you know kid there Shoes are very special, if you pump chakra Into them not only will they become lighter but they will become stronger than steel." explained the young weapon user. A voice was herd from the door behind the counter "TenTen is there a customer waiting?" The girl looked surprised "Otou-san you're up! Im just explaining the steel toe shoes to this customer".

The shop owner looked at Naruto and smiled "Welcome to Dragon Weapons my name is Tenshi and this is my daughter TenTen, may I ask you a question sir" Naruto looked at him with a confused look in his eyes.

Tenshi crossed his arms over his chest "Do. You….Have a girlfriend" Naruto looked at him like he was crazy, he responded "umm…no". Tenshi smiled "well do you think that my little TenTen is cute" TenTen blushed "Otou-san S-Shut up" You seam like a strong young men and from what the Hokage says you are a very good father figure to his little grandson." He said with a smile on his face.

"So what do you say Naruto would you like to take my little TenTen on a date?" TenTen's face started to produce steam. "Otou-san please b-be quiet" Pleaded TenTen. Naruto smirked, walking over to where TenTen was standing. He lifted her head to look so she could see him eye to eye. Her Chocolate brown eyes met his crystal blue. TenTen stared in aw at his eyes, she blushed even deeper. Naruto spoke "Well I would love to _associate_ myself with beautiful weapon princes Ten-Hime" he took her hand and lightly kissed it.

TenTen froze in place.

After Naruto left the store Tenshi walked over to his daughter "TenTen are you ok….TenTen?" TenTen fell on the floor with a thud. Tenshi smiled "Well this is bound to be interesting" After buying his new weapons Naruto walked home to change cloths for his mission. Naruto also geld his hair back so now it was long and smooth. He stored all of his weapons, food, cooking utensils and his sleeping bag into three different scrolls which he put in his pocket. (The Hokage thought him some things after having his home raved over and over again)

**The Yamanaka's**

Ino was at her house getting her things ready for her and her team to go on their C rank mission. She was spending a lot of time in front of her mirror trying on many different types of outfits. Her father Inoichi was with her holding a mountain of clothing. Inoichi made the mistake of voicing his opinion "Umm Ino this isn't for some boy now is it?" Ino turned around and glared at him. "Be quiet dad this is important" Inoichi sighed thinking_ "This is going to take long"_ Ino was thinking _"I wonder if he'd like this one"_

**Hyuga Compound**

Hinata was getting her things ready for her team's mission. _"I wonder why Team 7 asked for backup, it must be something really important, i hope their ok."_ As she was packing her little sister Hanabi Hyuga walked into her room. "Onee-sama where are you going?" Hinata jumped at her words not noticing that she was there. "Oh Hanabi-chan you scared me, well im just going on a mission with my Team" Hinata responded with a smile. Hanabi tilted her head and looked confused "Isn't that boy that you always stalk in you Team?" Hinata blushed "you know, the one you made a plush toy after"

**The next day**

Naruto was on his way to meet up with his team by the village gate. On his way there however he noticed that he was being fallowed by a…square rock? Naruto stopped in place he turned around to look at the rock. "You do know that that disguise is extremely obvious I mean no rock is perfectly squared."

After a few seconds the box exploded, when the smoke faded 3 little kids appeared coughing one was Konahamaru the others were a girl with orange hair tide into two small pony tails much like Shikamaru's, a boy with short black hair and big glasses. "I think (cough) that I used too much (cough) Smoke screen on that one." Naruto's eyebrow coked "So Kona-buzo why are you fallowing me, and who are your little friends" Konahamaru dusted off his pants and struck a pose soon after the other two kids fallowed. "Im Konahamaru" The girl with orange hair spoke "Moegi" the boy with glasses spoke "Udon" in Unison they said "And we are… The Konahamaru ninja squad!"

Naruto gave them a bored look and said "rrright, ok well I can't play with you guys right now im going on a mission" The kids looked depressed. Naruto smirked, he cupped Moegi's cheek with his hand and wile looking straight at her eyes said "Now, now there is no reason to tarnish such a cute little face with a pout now is there" Moegi blushed.

Konahamaru shouted "Yeah! The Boss knows how to work the ladies!" Naruto chucked he started walking towards the gate and waved at them wile saying "Kona-buzo ill help u guys train when I get back ok, see ya Moe-chan~" Konahamaru was laughing at Moegi's red face which urned him a punch in the face.

When Naruto got to the gates he spotted Kurenai and Hinata talking to each other. Naruto got closer to the two girls and saw that Kurenai noticed that he was here. "Good morning Naruto, have you seen Ino?" Asked Kurenai. Naruto shook his head "nope, Sorry Kurenai-sensei" Hinata walked up to Naruto and said "Y-You l-look very nice N-Naruto-kun" Naruto smiled he took her hand and responded "Thank you, you look as lovely as ever" He kissed her hand lightly and finished "Hinata-chan"

Hinata fainted. Naruto grinned at Kurenai saying "I'm loving this" Kurenai just smirked at him _"quite the play boy isn't he, just like his old man" _. Ino came into the area smiling. Kurenai noticed Ino's father Inoichi walking a few steps behind her. "Good morning Kurenai-sensei, Naruto, Hinat-why is Hinata on the floor?" Kurenai looked at her and answered "Never you mind Ino lets get this mission started"

Behind a tree Inoichi watched his daughter and her team leave on their mission, Naruto carrying Hinata piggyback. He thought _"So that's the boy that Ino was getting so worked up on her looks on, well once he gets back from the mission im going to have a little chat with him" _He walked back to his house smiling "at least she got over that Uchiha boy"

_**Time skip (because the walk there was uninteresting)**_

Team Kurenai walked into the village hidden in the mist, there wasn't any bout to take them across so Hinata piggybacked on Naruto (Yes Hinata woke up) wile Kurenai had Ino on her back as they walked across the water.

Once they got across they began asking for the Bridge builder Tazuna. They got directed to a dissent sized cottage in the forest. They knocked on the door to see Sakura open it. "So I her you need help huh forehead?" Asked Ino wile looking at Sakura with a smirk on her face. "Oh grate they just had to send you Ino-pig" shot back Sakura. Kurenai was the one to break the tension "Where is your sensei Sakura?" said the red eyed beauty. Sakura turned her attention towards Kurenai and answered "He's out by the forest teaching Sasuke-Kun and Kiba tree climbing." Kurenai nodded and told her team to wait in the house wile she talked to Kakashi.

Sakura looked at Naruto and said "So Naruto you know that Sasuke-Kun will always be cooler even if you dress like that" Naruto shot a glare at Sakura that made her jump and grinned at her "You've gotten very brave little Sakura what makes you think that you can insult me?" Sakura took a step back "B-because I know that Sasuke-kun w-will defend me" Naruto's grin grew feral grin. He leaned in closer to Sakura and whispered in her ear "I don't see Sasuke here do you?" Sakura's eyes widened. Ino got mad _"How dare that forehead girl insult my boyf-Teammate, yeah Teammate"_ Ino shook her head to snap out of her own thoughts. "So forehead why aren't you training with the rest of your Team, was it too much for you?" Sakura found new confidence in the answer she was about to give "Well Ino-pig it's because" "because she has better chakra control than them" interrupted Naruto.

"Well hello there who might you kids be, are you friends of Sakura" asked a tall dark haired woman. Naruto smiled and went up to her, he got on one knee and cupped her hand said "Please don't relate me with such people my beautiful maiden" The woman giggled "oh well thank you"

**With Kurenai and Kakashi**

As Kurenai was making her way to where Kakashi and his genin are she was spotted by Kakashi "Oh Kurenai they sent you guys, good to see you." Kakashi was in crutches and had one of his ankles wrapped. Kurenai raised an eyebrow looking at him "What happened to you?" Kakashi made an eye smile and scratched the back of his head "Oh we just ran into trouble on the way here hehe" Kurenai crossed her arm across he chest and asked "What kind of trouble?"

From behind them Kiba screamed "some guy named Zabuza!" Kutenai's eyes widened, she look over at Kakashi who was scowling at Kiba "Is this true Kakashi, did your team really go up against Zabuza Mumochi, the demon of the hidden mist?" asked Kurenai. Kakashi returned his gaze at her once more and spoke softly "Y-yes we ran into him on the way here" "I see, well then I should get back to check up on my team." With that said Kurenai left the field.

Kakashi sighed "this is going to get…troublesome" He looked back at Kiba and Sasuke. Sasuke was having a bit of trouble with keeping his chakra at the right intensity, wile Kiba was doing actually very well.

"Ok, Kiba you give Sasuke some tips on tree climbing since you are doing so well, I have to go look after Tazuna" with that said Kakashi shushind out of sight. Kiba looked at Sasuke and said "do you need help" Sasuke glared at kiba and responded "Not from the likes of you" Kiba glared "fine be a prick see if I care" bouth genin continued to clime trees.

_**Back in the Cabin**_

Naruto was sitting with an old man named Tazuna talking about the situation in their village, the more he was told the more the anger that was boiling. Hinata and Ino were helping Tsunami with the dishes wile Sakura was upstairs making extra guest beds.

Naruto nodded his head "I see so that's what's going on here, well im sure that my team along with team 7 will be more than happy to help you" Tazuna thanked Naruto and tried to offer him a drink, that is until Tsunami hit him with a frying pan. "Tsunami what the hell was that for?" asked Tazuna rubbing the back of his head, Tsunami replied "he's a minor dad, you can't offer him Sake" Naruto laughed at the show that they were putting on, that is until Kakashi came back with Sasuke and Kiba. Kiba greeted Naruto "Yo! What's up Naruto" Naruto waved back "Hey Kiba." Sasuke went up to Naruto and said "What the heck are you doing here Idiot" Naruto's eyebrow twitched "It's nice to see you too Sasuke-chan"

Kakashi stepped In "Ok, Ok guys we need to rest up for tomorrow, our job is to protect the bridge builder from any attacks" he said with an eye smile. "You're all just wasting your time" A voice from the background, it belonged to a small boy standing next to Tsunami. Tsunami glared back "Inari! Don't be rude to our guests" Inari wined back "But mom they are all going to get killed." Naruto stud up "There is no way in hell that im going to die to the likes of him" he proclaimed, Inari huffed "Yeah right everyone here is dead, they are going to kill you sooner or later, besides what business have you to talk you people have no idea what it feels like to be isolated to be alone to be-" was as far an Inari's rant got until Naruto snuffed him in the face with a glare.

"Don't know what it's like….DONT KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!" everyone was surprised at Naruto for racing his voice. Naruto glared at Inari "You think everyone ells' life is so firkin dandy don't you, you little brat well let me enlighten you in something, my life has been hell from the day I was borne, I was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of six for no reason, I had to relay on the small amount of money that the Hokage was able to give me, I had to sneak food from the garbage cans behind the stores because they wouldn't sell to me, everyone in the village picked on me when I was little and it was all because of –" Kakashi interrupted "Naruto!"

Naruto snarled "I'm going for a walk" with that said Naruto walked out of the cabin leaving a stunned group behind. Inari started to cry "Why dose he (sniff) stay in the village if everyone (sniff) hates him?" Kakashi looked at the door where Naruto left and sighed.

In the forest Naruto was walking to an isolated location to blow off some steam. He walked by Kurenai who was holding some grocery bags "Naruto where are you going?" asked Kurenai. Naruto didn't look back, he just said "Im going to train for a bit" and kept walking. Naruto was training his taijutsu, it was the only thing that could calm him down. "Dam (huff) little (huff) brat" Naruto had worked under the moonlight for over an hour, finally he collapsed.

Naruto was sleeping, well he was until he herd a voice "_Hey wake up or you'll catch a cold"_


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto was sleeping in the forest until he herd "Hey wake up or you ll catch a cold" Naruto slowly opened his eyes only to stare at a black haired girl. The girl smiled "if you sleep outside you might catch a cold you know" The girl told Naruto with a warm smile on her face.

Naruto got his back off the flour and scratched the back of his head "hehe yeah thank you for waking me up" The girl looked at Naruto's arm and spotted his leaf village headband. "So you must be a shinobi" Naruto looked at his headband and answered "yup Im Naruto Uzumaki, a genin from the leaf village"

"if you are a genin then you must be strong right" questioned the girl, Naruto grinned and said "Im the strongest genin in my village, and im going to be its future Hokage" The girl smiled at his response "well do you have some one presses to you?" Naruto thought for a minuit _"Jiji-san, Konahamaru and his friends, Ayame-san and Ikiraku-san, Anko-neechan, Iruka-sensei"_ he smiled and answered the girl's question "yes I have people thet are presses to me"

The girl looked at Naruto and smiled "then they will make you stronger" the girl got up, Naruto got a good look at her. She was beautiful, her silky dark hair reached all the way to half her back, snow white skin, she had a dark choker around her neck, a pink kimono and eyes that resembled the night sky. Naruto quickly got up and dusted himself off "Well miss I didn t get your name" asked Naruto.

The girl smiled and answer "My name is Haku, and im a boy" with that she kept walking. Naruto's eyes widened in shock "EHH!, She's a He?" in his head Naruto herd laughing. "What the hell are you laughing at fur ball?" yelled Naruto. The Fox chuckled **"Well brat she's not a boy"** "What the hell are you saying, she just said tha-" "**She lied moron, I can smell her hormones from in here"** said the kyuubi. Naruto looked back at the direction she walked at why would she lie? he asked to himself.

**Back in the cabin**

Ino had just woken up and was heading downstairs to the kitchen when she saw Hinata coming from the room Naruto was suppose to sleep in. "H-Hinata what were you doing in there?" questioned Ino. Hinata blushed "N-No its not what you think I-I was just going to wake up N-Naruto-kun but he's not in his bead" Kurenai walked up to them "so Naruto hasn't come back yet" "Hai."Hinata responded

Kurenai sighed "well we better help Tsunami-san with brecfest we don t want to be a burden on them now don't we" the two girls shook their heads and maid their way downstairs with their Sensei.

Once they entered the kitchen they saw Tsunami getting brecfest ready "Ohayo Tsunami-san may we help you with preparing breakfast?" asked Kurenai. Tsunami turned around and looked at them "Ohayo Kurenai-san, Ino-san and Hinata-san, yes please that would be very helpful" she answered. A few minutes passed and Kakashi's Team had woken up and were at the table eating breakfast alongside part of team Kurenai.

After they all finished eating Kakashi informed his team "Sasuke, Sakura, kiba we are going to the bridge to help Tazuna finish it and also serve as bodyguards" with that they took off. Ino spoke up "Kurenai-sensei what do we do?"

Kurenai sighed "well we can waight for Naruto to arrive or we could go to the forest and look for him and train as a team." Said Kurenai looking at her team. Hinata was the first one to speak up "M-Maybe we should go look for N-Naruto-kun" Kurenai looked at Hinata _"She must be really worried about him"_ she thought. She smiled "well then it's settled we are going to go look for Naruto and train."

**With Naruto**

Naruto had started walking towards the cabin, he felt grate he had a quiet night sleep and met a cute girl. "Yup life is good" said Naruto wile smiling. Everything was alright with the world, that is until he herd a loud scream from the direction of the cabin. Naruto quickly pumped chakra into his hoes and sprinted towards the cabin.

**In the cabin**

Inari was trying to defend his mom from two bandits. One had long Wight hair that was covered by a bandana, a green shirt and a blue vest with long black pants. The other had short spiky black hair with bandages covering his left eye and most of his chest, he was wearing black pants also.

The men were pointing their swords at Inari who had a pot covering his head like a helmet and was holding a fraying pan. One man spoke "well, well, well what do we have here a little brat trying to protect his mommy how sweet" he mocked. Inari tightened his grip on the fraying pan and charged forward only to be kicked in the stomach by one of the men.  
Tsunami had enough "stop please you can take me as a hostage just please don t hurt him anymore" she pleaded. The men laughed, they grabbed Tsunami by the arm and pulled her towards the door. The long haired guy spoke close to her ear and said "actually we might just have a little fun with you before we turn you in to Gato" the men laughed as Tsunami started to cry.

Just then the men saw a black blur headed towards them. They bouth let go of Tsunami and put a hand on their swords. Just as they were going to pull out their swords they saw the blur split into two, they bouth felt an impact on their lower jaw.

As they got back into their stances they looked back to see a blond boy next to tsunami. "Naruto-san" said Tsunami relived that someone came to help them. Naruto smiled at Tsunami "well it looks like you could use some help here" he said smiling at her. Naruto turned his head and scowled at the two bandits that were in front of him. One of the bandits spoke up "Well look what we have here a little ninja, do you really think that you can stop us?" He asked. Naruto smirked "im more than what s needed" the two men charged at him "will see about that brat!" they said.

Naruto stepped away from Tsunami and caught the hand of one bandit as he was swinging his sword in a downward slash. He pulled his arm back and delivered a knee to the men s stomach knocking the air out of him, he then quickly raised his leg above his head (like Sanji from one piece does) and hit the men on the back oh his head with his heel.  
The other swordsman rushed Naruto with a Jigen-Ryu stance. Naruto quickly kicked the sword that the man on the floor had in the air and with another kick sent it flying toward the other swordsman. The man block the incoming sword with his won only to get it knocked away. Naruto then appeared right in front of the men crouching down he jumped into the air to deliver a powerful tornado kick to the men s face sending him flying.

Naruto stopped pumping chakra into his shoes and made his way towards Tsunami. "Tsunami-san are you alright?" asked Naruto, Tsunami smiled at him and answered "yes Naruto-san thank you" Naruto smiled at her and called out "Inari are you ok?" Inari made his way outside and to find his mother sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and Naruto standing next to her.

Inari made his way to Naruto and said "N-Naruto im sorry for what i-" "its ok Inari right now what s important is that your mom is safe" said Naruto. As he and Inari helped tsunami back into the house Naruto asked "Tsunami-san where s my team?" Tsunami looked at him and said "they were on theyer way to look for you when a clone of Kakashi-san came and told them that they were in trouble" Naruto's eyes widened, he quickly made two shadow clones to stay with Inari and Tsunami and headed towards the bridge.

**At the Bridge**

Naruto found that the bridge was covered in a mist jutsu, he concentrated and tried to find a chakra signature so he could find his team. He found nine of them, he quickly dashed towards the closest two which were Sakura and Ino who were grading the bridge builder. "Sakura, Ino, Tazuna-san what going on" Ino looked back to see Naruto headed their way "Naruto quick go help Hinata and kiba their in that Ice dome thing over there." Said Ino. Naruto nodded "Right but where is everyone ells?" Tasuna spoke up "Your sensei is fending off a group of bandits Kakashi-san is with that Sasuke kid fighting Zabuza and the boy Kiba and that girl Hinata are in that Ice prison."

Naruto looked at Sakura who was intensely looking at her Sasuke-kun in action with sparkles in her eyes. He sighed and made his way to help Kiba and Hinata.

**In The Ice prison**

There were ice mirrors everywhere in one of them a reflection of a masked man warring green robes with a Wight sash was standing with senbon needles in his hands. Hinata and Kiba were barely able to stand. Kiba had Akamaru under his Shirt so he wouldn t get harmed and Hinata had her Byakugan activated. Their clothing was all torn up, they had cuts all over their arms, legs and faces, and they had senbon needles sticking out of places. Their legs were shaking when the masked person finally declared "Its time to end this" the man stepped out of the mirror and through senbon needles at Kiba and Hinata.

As the needles were hitting them Hinata's head tilted back to see Naruto running towards her, then everything was black.

"HINATA!"


	7. Chapter 7

Fanfic

Naruto: a new path

HINATA!

Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs seeing his Teammate (and Kiba) fall. He rushed his way to were her body was and cradled her head on his arm wile holding the rest of her body up. "Hinata wake up, please wake up…please" Naruto was now starting to tear up. "Is this the first time you've seen a friend die?" said the person with the mask.

"This is a shinobi, a weapon for someone ell's use. A ninja's destiny is to die in the battle field" Naruto looked up and the masked man gasped, his eyes were now blood red and his pupils were now slits. His fangs grew out and his hair went back to its spiky form but now looked more like fur than hair, his wicker marks now liked more defined and his nails turned into claws. A red aura was now around Naruto.

Naruto led out a powerful roar which made the ice mirrors crack. Naruto dispread from the men's sight and reappeared right in front of him. Naruto punched the ice mirror making it brake into pieces. The man quickly shot out of the biggest piece but only to get grabbed by Naruto, he cocked his hand back and delivered a punch directly at the man's face cracking the mask.

Naruto charged at he man, as he was getting up pieces of the mask were falling off. One by one pieces of the mask were falling of as Naruto got closer to the man. Until the last piece of the mask was gone Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, Naruto looked up and said "H-Haku?"

**Kakashi and Sasuke's fight**

Kakashi was tired him and Sasuke had their Sharingans activated. Sasuke panted "(pant) what the hell (pant) is this guy" as sweat dripped on the floor the tension thickened, the air was filled with the sent of blood. Kakashi was sweating as well though he knew that now he had the tooled he needed to defeat Zabuza. There was a sharp pain in his chest looking down he saw blood coming out.

Zabuza was getting tired, he got a whiff of the stench of blood that was coming out from where his sword was. "Dam it these two were more trouble then I thought they'd be, and where the hell is Haku she should have been done by now."

They were all about to attack when they felt an evil spike of chakra "What the hell is that?" thought Zabuza, "is that Zabuza?, no this chakra is far too powerful" thought Kakashi. "Better finish this quick" Kakashi took out a scroll and did a summoning jutsu. Suddenly Dogs popped out of the floor and trapped Zabuza "What the hell!" said Zabuza. There was a small glimmer through the fog, a light that kept getting brighter by the second. Zabuza only herd one thing "Chidory!"

**Kurenai**

Kurenai was dusting off her clothing after taking out all of Gato's hired assassins and burglars. "well that takes care of that last batch of assassins, now to get back to the team and-" Hinata was taken back by a huge blast of red chakra, getting into her fighting stance she only thought one thing "Naruto".

**Ino and Sakura**

"Is that Sasuke-kun's power" asked Sakura, "No Sasuke's chakra is over there with Kakashi-sensei" explained Ino. _"She didn't say Sasuke-kun" _thought Sakura. "Whatever this chakra is its not human, it feels evil" _"Naruto, Hinata please be safe" _Thought Ino. Ino felt a hand on her shoulder "don't worry Ino they will be ok" said old man Tazuna, Ino smiled "yeah I know they will", "Yeah they will Sasuke-kun will beat up everyone" Interrupted Sakura. Ino and Tazuna sweat dropped.

**Back with Naruto**

"H-Haku?" Naruto questioned. "Why did you stop?" asked Haku in a monotone voice. "I killed your friends why aren't you going to kill me?" Naruto looked back at Hinata and Kiba, they were laying on the floor, cold, unmoving. Naruto clutched his fist, "Why…why did you team up with Zabuza?".

Haku stared at him for a little wile "because he saved me, I have become his weapon", Naruto smirked at this "and this is what you call having someone precious? Someone who doesn't see you as a person but as a tool?" Haku lowered her face "You would be desperate for someone to care for you if you went through what I have"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "why don't you enlighten me" Haku stared into Naruto's eyes, the blue eyes that gave out warmth telling her that it was ok "My father killed my father and then he tried to kill me".

Naruto lowered his face, he then went face to face with Haku, and he smiled at her and said "my whole village tries to kill me every day" Haku looked at him in disbelief "Then why do you fight for them?" although there are people who try to kill me there are also a few of them that have helped me." Naruto finished with a sad smile. Haku was about to answer until she felt something "Im sorry Naruto but I must go"

Haku despaired in a flash. Naruto started to feel the dense chakra concentration "Kakashi" he quickly went after Haku. Naruto came upon the battle of Kakashi and Zabuza he looked over to see Sasuke unconscious. Kakashi was charging at Zabuza with his lightning attack.

Naruto saw that there was no way for Kakashi to stop. He made a clone, the clone grabbed the real Naruto and tossed him towards the battle.

Kakashi was closing in fast at Zabuza until he sensed a chakra signature spring up in front of Zabuza, it was too late to stop. Just as Kakashi was about to hit a black blur knocked Kakashi over ending his attack.

Zabuza looked stunned, one minuit he was going to die, the next a genin saved his life. He looked down at a surprised Haku "well looks like you are a useful meat shield" Zabuza said wile smirking under his bandages. Naruto stood up upon hearing this he scowled at Zabuza "How dare you say that, is that the only reason you kept her alive, to save you when your about to die!" Naruto slowly walking towards Zabuza when he herd "Well, Well Zabuza looks like you have failed to accomplish your mission" The fag cleared up to reviled Gato and what looked like an army of bandits. "consider yourself fired"

Zabuza looked at Kakashi "well it looks like were no longer on opposite sides" said Zabuza, Kakashi eye smiled "Then there's no reason for us to fight" Zabuza canceled his hidden mist jutsu clearing up all of the fog. He grabbed his blade and charged forward with Kakashi.

Naruto was helping Haku get up. She looked over to see that Zabuza and Kakashi fighting side by side. She smiled "Looks like we're not on opposite sides anymore" Naruto grinned "Yeah looks like your right." Ino, Sakura and Tazuna were heading his way with relived and confused expression on their faces. "Naruto im glad your ok, where's Hinata" Naruto's expression changed and looked at Haku "don't worry their not dead, they will be waking up in a few minuts." Naruto was relived.

Naruto and Haku were explaining things to the others when they herd a familiar grunt "Grhaa!" Naruto looked back to see Zabuza who was Impaled with blades, daggers, and spears. Haku cried "ZABUZA-SAN!" Naruto got out a Kunai knife, pumped chakra into his shoes and blasted off. "Graaa! Was all the bandits herd before a black blur rushed passed them and got their thoughts slit. Blood gushed everywhere the black blur passed. Naruto herd Zabuza yell out "HEY KID!" Naruto looked back and saw Zabuza taking the things stuck to his back off and taking off the bandages from his lower face.

"Toss me your kunai!" yelled Zabuza again. Naruto got close to him and gave him his knife. Zabuza bit down on the handle of the kunai and charged forward to kill the few remaining bandits and Gato. "Kakashi clear me a path to Gato, this is personal!" Kakashi nodded his head and cleared him a path using his fire jutsu.

The only thing Gato saw were his hired guns burning to a crisp and a man charging at him with rage in his eyes. "Gato!" screamed an enraged Zabuza, fear struck Gato's eyes, the fear of death. As the small amount of mist cleared up their was a scream that was her thought the mist village

GRAAAAAHH!


	8. Chapter 8

Fanfic

Naruto: a new path

There was a fresh sent of blood lingering in the air. There at the end of the bridge was a blood stained ninja. Zabuza was at the end of the bridge, at his feet was a small corpse upon closer examination one could see that the corpse was headless.

0

"Zabuza-san are you alright?" asked a worried Haku. Zabuza turned at Haku his eyes softened up upon sight of her "Yes I-" was all Zabuza could say as he started to cough up blood. "Zabuza-san!!"

0

Haku rushed over at Zabuza to catch him as he was falling forward. "Zabuza-san, Zabuza-san what's wrong!?" Zabuza was coughing up blood, he couldn't talk just as this was happening Naruto was rushing towards where Haku was holding a Zabuza who was

knocking on death's door. "Haku what's wrong?" asked a worried Naruto.

0

They both stopped talking once they herd a voice "H-Hey…brat" Naruto looked down to see Zabuza looking at him. "save your strength Zabuza-san we need to get you some help" Zabuza smirked "Kid you and I both know that im not going to make it, in any case I have a little request for' ya" Naruto looked as tears started to fall of Haku's face. Naruto turned his attention back to Zabuza "I shall honor your last request Zabuza-san."

0

"Take care of Haku brat, as much as I hate to admit it, your real tough kid" Naruto gave a sad smile "Thank you Zabuza-san, I except your request, I will protect Haku for you" Zabuza nodded he turned his attention to a weeping Haku "hey kid don't cry the boy there will take care of you, I trust him and so should you" Haku rubbed the tears out of her eyes "Za-(sniff) Zabuza-san (sniff)"

0

It took all of Zabuza's strength to lift up his hand and pointing at his sword. "Haku take my sword use it well, protect yourself and him" Haku nodded, with those final words Zabuza's arm dropped to the ground his eyes closed, silence was over him.

0

Haku clutched Zabuza's lifeless body crying her eyes out. Naruto stood up and walked over to Haku, he put his hand over her shoulder "You have to be strong…for him" Haku

looked at him and nodded.

0

Naruto looked at Zabuza's body "we will give him a proper burial" Haku smiled at him "Thank you Naruto-sama" Naruto raised his eyebrow "sama?" Haku stood up and bowed "yes I am now in your care so I will try to be as helpful as possible naruto-sama"

0

Just as they were getting up they herd a bunch of people coming their way. As Naruto looked up he saw that the villagers of the town were coming his way, and they looked ready to fight. Naruto chuckled to see that Inari was leading the mob. "Looks like you're a little late there kid" Inari grinned "Aww Naruto-neesan you kill'd them already" Naruto started laughing.

0

Kakashi and Kurenai walked over to where Naruto and Haku were, Kurenai was the first to speak "Naruto report". Naruto stood up and nodded "Hai, Zabuza-san has died in the field of battle, his dying wish was for me to take care of this girl Haku, Zabuza has given Haku his sword." Kurenai nodded "Good now let's regroup and get going" Naruto spoke up "Kurenai-sensei I request time for me and Haku so we can give Zabuza-san a proper burial." Kurenai nodded "agreed, once you're done com to meet up with us in Tazuna-san's home." Naruto nodded.

0

**Deep in the forest**

0

"Haku come say your goodbyes" Naruto turned to Haku who was sitting at the bottom of a tree, her head looking down. "Haku come pay your respect for Zabuza-san" Repeated Naruto. Haku stood up and walked towards Zabuza's grave. She griped the hilt of Zabuza's sword and pointed it at his grave "I will make you proud Zabuza-san" Naruto smiled "Common Haku lets go meet up with the others" Naruto waiped the few tears she had in her eyes, put her new sword on her back and walked off with Naruto.

0

As they were walking towards the cabin naruto noticed the sadness in Haku's eyes, he started to walk faster "Stay strong Haku" Haku looked at Naruto's direction and started to catch up "Hai Naruto-sama"

0

**Back in the cabin**

0

Team 7 and Team 10 were getting ready to leave the only thing tat was missing now was for Naruto to show up. Inari looked up at the ninjas "Where is Naruto-neesan?" Kurenai looked back at Inari and smiled "He will be here shortly".

0

Sakura looked at the bridge builder "so what are you going to name the bridge?" Tazuna looked out the window ignoring the question. Just as Sakura was about to retaliate the door opened revealing Naruto and Haku. "Kurenai-sensei we're here" Kurenai looked at Naruto and nodded. "ok Team we are heading back to the village".

0

At the end of the unfinished bridge Naruto and his team along with team Kakashi were about to say their goodbyes. "Well old man I guess this is goodbye" said Naruto, Inari looked at him and said "are we ever going to see each other again Naruto-neesan" Naruto grinned and ruseld Inari's hair "you bet we will" as Naruto and his team along with team Kakashi got on a bout and set sail on the bout that would take them to the border of the mist village.

0

As the bout was getting out of sight Tsunami turned to her father "so what are you going to name the bridge when its done?" Tazuna looked up to the sky and smiled "The Great Naruto Bridge" Inari smiled "I like that name".

0

**Back in the village**

0

As Naruto and the others walked into the hokage's office the old man spoke out. "well, I see you made it back, good Kakashi, Kurenai report" Kurenai and Kakashi turned to their teams "you guys can go we will meet in the usual place tomorrow, Haku stay here so we can explain your…situation with Naruto, rest up guys" Haku blushed.

0

Naruto was on his way to his house until he caught sight of a fence with black, orange hair, it also had ninja sandals. Naruto face palmed "Kona-buzo what do you guys want?"

0

Konahamaru, Moegi, and Udon popped out of the fence "as sharp as always Boss" said Konahamaru. Naruto coked an eyebrow "Boss" Konahamaru grinned "yeah your our boss, now teach us something cool like you promised" Naruto scratched the back of his head oh…right" he looked up into the sky and said "how about I show you how to clime trees without using your hands" Konahamaru frowned "how is that cool "because if you get really good at it you will be able to walk on walls and later water." Responded Naruto

0

Naruto and The Konahamaru ninja squad were training at an empty training field. "AAHH!! Why is this so hard!" shouted Konahamaru. Naruto watched with a smile on his face _"they doing very well."_ He thought. He was snapped out of his mined by a Moegi's screams as she was falling down the tree. Naruto quickly rushed over to catch Moegi "are you ok Moegi-chan" asked Naruto Moegi simply nodded not trusting her voice, the blush didn't help either.

0

"_Wow he's so hot, his chest is rock hard and his arms…oh god I think im going to faint"_ Naruto moved his face closer to Moegi's "Moegi-chan are you ok?" Moegi had fainted. Konahamaru sighed "you know you really have to stop that, how the hell is she going to train now" Naruto scratched the back of his head "well I think that's enough for today, I bet you have homework to do today" Konahamaru's face fell. "Here guys take her to her house, you should know were it is"

0

Moegi woke up in her room, she was confused, she called out "Mom how did I get home?!" she herd a respond "oh your up honey, your friends Konahamaru and Udon

brought you home" Moegi was a bit sad _"I wish Naruto-san brought me home"_

0

Naruto came up to his apartment's door, today went well, it was fun training Konahamaru and his little friends. As Naruto unlocked the door to his room a voice came into existence "Welcome home Naruto-sama"

AAAAAAND CUT, PRINT, SWEET

Ok peoplez

I need some creative juice so im thinking of giving Naruto something in place of the

Rasengan and not giving Sasuke the chidory if you guy have any ideas please tell me I

will consider them. And please describe what they do.


	9. Chapter 9

Fanfic

Naruto: a new path

"H-Haku" naruto asked confused. In front of him was a girl wearing 'waist hugging jeans' black ninja sandals, a black t shirt that covered up to her belly button showing off her "assent" better than the kimono she wore, black fingerless gloves, a Konaha headband tide around her arm (like Shikamaru), and a kunai holder on her left leg, her hair was still tide up in a ponytail but now seamed to be shorter.

Naruto stared at her in shock "Um…Haku why are you…?" Haku smiled and interrupter "after you left the hokage made me a village ninja just like you and put me in your team as an assistant, he also said ill be rooming with you from now on" Naruto's eye twitched. "What about the clothes?" asked Naruto.

"Oh well on the way home a female ninja with purple hair and a trench coat stopped me and asked me where I was going, after explaining things to her she smiled creepily and took me shopping" Haku leaned forward showing off a small portion of her breast to Naruto "do I look bad?" asked Haku. Naruto quickly responded "you look simply beautiful my lovely Ice-Hime" as Haku blushed Naruto headed to the bathroom.

He splashed his face with cold water and let loose a tiny bit of blood from his nose _"oh Anko, Anko, Anko don't you realize who your playing with? Well then I guess ill just have to show you"_ thought Naruto with a grin on his face. That night Naruto thought of a way to get Anko back wile sleeping on the couch.

It was morning in Konaha, light was shining through the window of one snake mistress. Anko had opened her eyes to see orange, a lot of orange. "Hmm…, Waight WTF!? What the hell happened to my room? Why the hell is everything orange?!" Anko walked to her closet to find Orange trench coats with orange mesh shirts and skirts. She quickly rushed to her undergarments to find orange panties and orange bras. Quickly wrapping herself with an orange towel she stepped out of her room to her front door. There was a note. "_Never step on a fox's tail Anko-neechan"_ Anko crumpled the note in her hands "NARUTO!!"

Naruto and Haku were walking down the streets of Konaha with smiles on their faces and some orange paint on their clothing. "Well the team meeting today is going to be…interesting, isn't that right Haku" Naruto turned to Haku who smiled at him "It was very fun Naruto-sama" Naruto sighed "could you please drop the –sama?" Haku looked at him and shook her head "I will not Naruto-sama" Naruto sighed "Fine lets just head to the forest" Naruto quickly dashed trough the streets fallowed by Haku. Once arriving at his location he saw that he was the first one to arrive.

As Naruto walks up to a tree, he jumps up into a branch to rest. Haku sat under the branch where Naruto was taking a nap and started to hum a southing tune.

**Yamanaka Home**

Inochi was again outside of his bathroom weighting for Ino. "Is this really going to keep happening every day now?" Inochi sighed, This was taking too long, his daughter Ino had been in the bathroom for half an hour now. _"I really need to find this kid and give him a…talking to"_ Inochi's thoughts were interrupted when Ino slammed the bathroom door once she opened it. "Ok dad I'm going now later" Ino ran out of the house wile her dad rubbed his face in pain.

As Ino made her way to her teams meeting place she got to thinking of how that girl Haku had gotten ofly close to Naruto. She was starting to feel weird about the fact that she was always with him with a cretin glimmer in her eye. She didn't know what was coming over her she liked Sasuke…right? Well it was getting harder to tell, every time that he smiled at her she would blush, which made her have weird dreams about the boy.

As Ino arrived at he location where Naruto was she saw something that made her get furies for some reason. Naruto was sleeping soundly on the branch of a tree, there in front of him was Haku leaning into naruto slowly with her lips puckered and a blush on her face. "Hey you get away from him!" screamed Ino. Haku froze, she quickly jumped away from Naruto and stud in front of Ino with a pink blush on her face.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!" shouted Ino with a light pink blush on her face. Haku with a light pink blush of her own was looking down at the floor trying to hide it. In the mitts of the two girls bickering they her laughter coming from the forest. "Ha haha the gaki's got it good with booth of you girls whining over who gets his first kiss" Said a familiar voice.

"Anko-sensei! Haku here was trying to kiss Naruto wile he was sleeping" said Ino. Anko raised an eyebrow "oh like you wouldn't want to do that yourself little miss innocent" Anko then appeared next to Ino and said to her "and much more" Ino blushed as blood started to come out of her nose. Haku stared at her _"so this girl thinks that just because she is Naruto-sama's team mate she can have him, like hell ill let her!"_ Haku smiled and looked at Ino "Aren't you the little perv, are you thinking of my Naruto-sama?" asked Haku with a slight grin on his face. Ino's blush grew farther into a darker shade of red, upon sight of this Haku smirked "well little gaki looks like you have a crush on little naruto here"

Ino did her best to hide her blush as Haku was next to her deep in thought. _"Well a little competition is always healthy" _as Haku finished her statement she saw that a tall black haired woman with rose red eyes arrived with a small girl next to her. Ino went up to them and greeted them "Ohayo Kurenai-sensei, Hinata." They both smiled and responded "Ohayo Ino-san"

Kurenai looked at Naruto sleeping on the branch, she took a kunai knife out of her pouch and hurled it at him. The kunai made contact and Naruto exploded into a cloud of smoke. She smirked "A shadow clone, where are you Naruto!" "Right here sensei" said Naruto standing behind Kurenai.

Kurenai EEP'd which caused Naruto to chuckle. "You should be a little more alert Kurenai-sensei" Kurenai swiftly turned around only to see a kunai zoom past her. Anko was now behind Naruto with her arms over his shoulders and her hands on his chest. Her head was next to his wile her tong was licking the blood of a fresh cut that the kunai had made "well if it isn't the little prankster, you do know ill get you back for what you did" said Anko with a teasing tone. Naruto smirked.

"You have stepped on a fox's tail, in other words never trick a trickster" Naruto's grin grew feral, his eyes became slits, his voice low and menacing "**Little Girl**" Anko took a step back as the wound instantly regenerated.

"Well Kurenai-sensei what's the mission today?" asked Naruto. Kurenai turned to him and said "there's no real mission today, but I do have these forms" she passed out sheets of paper to the team "Kurenai-sensei what are these?" asked Ino. "These are forms that will allow you to enter the Chunin exams, all you need to do is get your parents to sign these, I bet that they would love to see you buys become chunin" answered Kurenai with a smile.

Naruto looked at the paper, wrought on it and handed it back to Kurenai "Here you go Kurenai-sensei im done" he turned and started walking away "see you guys tomorrow" said the blond boy as he left.

Ino looked at the direction where Naruto left and shouted "Hey Naruto you parents are supposed to-oh…" said Ino as she realized.

**Next Day**

Walking to meet up with his team Naruto herd voices screaming out, he saw Sakura chasing the Konahamaru ninja squad. Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head. as he decided to keep walking as this would be a perfect exercise for them to improve their speed he herd an unfamiliar voice. "Hey watch were your going you brat" Naruto turned around to see a boy and a girl. The boy had a loose black jumpsuit with his hood up to look like cat ears, he had purple war paint on his face and carried a large doll wrapped up in bandages.

The girl had blond hair tide up into 4 ponytails a Wight and purple skirt, a Wight and purple shirt and a big fan hanging off he back. He noticed that the boy was holding Konahamaru by his head threatening him "maybe someone should teach you a lesson" he said with a smirk. The girl behind him sighed "Kankuro put him down we don't want to cause any trouble" "don't worry Temari this will only take a second" the boy shot back, as he cocked his hand back to deliver a punch Naruto made his move.

The boy sent a punch at Konahamaru, weighting for the boy's cries of pain that never came Kankuro looked back to see the boy was no longer there, he looked in front of him to see a blond boy holding the boy.

"If you're going to be guests of the leaf you should act like it" said Naruto Kankuro smirked "so you want to get your ass kicked too? Fine" Kankuro reached to his back to find…Nothing? "What the, where's my puppet?!" screamed a confused Kankuro. Naruto pulled a large object from behind him, "you mean this thing" Kankuro stared at him his eyes widened _"when the hell did he do that"_ Naruto smirked and tossed the the puppet back to him.

"Here and don't make so much trouble, your friend over their might get mad" he said wile pointing at a tree. Suddenly a small boy with red hair dead eyes an the kanji of love on his forehead appeared, "Kankuro your disgracing our village" "But Gaara" Kankuro argued "silence before I have to kill you" He nodded. With a swirl of sand Gaara appeared before Naruto "May I ask you name?" he said Naruto smirked "my name is Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara-san was it?" the red head nodded "Hai"

Naruto walked over to Gaara's two team mates getting on one knee he spoke "may I have this beautiful sand princess's Name?" Temari blushed "I-Its Temari" he took he hand into his and kissed he knuckles "ahh Temari, a beautiful name for a beautiful princess" Temari giggled wile Kankuro was righting down material to use to tease his sister. Naruto got up and said his good buys "farewell my Temari-hime till we meet again" as he walked off Tamari spoke "G-Goodbye N-Naruto-san"

**Time skip (in front of the academy)**

Naruto, Ino, and Hinata were heading to the academy where the chunin exams were being held. On the way to the room where they were supposed to meet the instructor Naruto spotted Sasuke gloating _"What's the teme up to now?" _thought Naruto to himself. As he got closer he listened into the conversation.

"Drop the genjutsu you idiots, anyone could see right through it" stated the raven haired emo. Examining the situation Naruto sighed _"That moron this is part of the test, this was supposed to weed out the not worthy"_ "Ino, Hinata lets go" said Naruto to his team, as they fallowed him into the next floor. As he passed Sasuke Naruto noticed a familiar face"Hey Ten-hime" upon hearing this Hinata and Ino turned their heads quickly to look at the girl.

The girl blushed upon sight of the young blond "H-hello N-Naruto-kun" said Tenten. Ino and Hinata screamed in their heads _"Naruto-kun!?"_ Naruto approached her with a smile "so you're taking the chunin exams too?" asked Naruto. Tenten nodded "H-Hai Naruto-kun" she responded, He took her hand and kissed it making Ino and Hinata steam, "well here is a good luck kiss" said the blond hero as he left with his team leaving Tenten blushing.

Naruto opened the door to a room where many ninjas were weighting for the instructor. Once he entered he was greeted by his friends Choji, Shikamaru and Shino "Yo Naruto you're here, what's up" said Kiba, "hey (munch, munch) what's up Naruto" greeted Choji, "(Yawn) Yo Naruto" said Shikamaru "hey guys what's up?" as he looked around he noticed many ninjas staring at them, he noticed the newly arrived team 7. _"wow Sasuke got the shit beat out of him"_ thought Naruto looking at his condition. He also noticed that Ino wasn't jumping all over him she was just talking to Hinata. Just when things were getting fun when a sound nin attacked a boy with glasses who was showing Sasuke some playing cards a voice rang out "ALLRIGHT YOU MAGOTS TAKE YOUR SEATS" Naruto smirked "so it begins" 

_**Sorry for the long wait but I had some personal issues to take care off. **_

_**People still haven't come up with ideas so I will re state the question again. **_

_**I need some creative juice so im thinking of giving Naruto something besides the Rasengan and not giving Sasuke the chidory if you guy have any ideas please tell me **_

_**I will consider them. And please describe what they do. **_

_**Also I would like to take some suggestions on what other girls should be in Naruto's harem.**_

.net/u/1567798/Trinity_Fenton-Phantom


	10. Chapter 10

Fanfic

Naruto: a new path

Naruto was at his assigned seat freaking out "Holy crap I can only answer two or maybe three questions" as Naruto looked around he noticed that Hinata was right next to him and Ino wasn't that far away as well. _"Ok both of them are close to where I am, I have to think of a way to make this work for me" _

Hinata looked over to see Naruto struggling with his test, she managed to muster out some courage and spoke softly "N-Naruto-kun you can copy m-my answers if you want" She said with a smile. Naruto smiled at Hinata and started to move his eyes at her paper. As soon as the paper was in his sight a kunai knife zoomed past him and hit the test paper of the boy in front of him "You boy you fail, now take your team and get out of here"

Naruto sweat dropped _"Aw crap im so screwed"_ "H-Hinata-chan please don't do this I don't want you to get in trouble" Hinata blushed and nodded "Hai N-Naruto-kun" Naruto looked back at his test paper _"well only one thing to do…Bullshit it"_

A few minutes later the proctor spoke up "Alright you maggots its time for your final question" Sakura spoke up "What do you mean final question?" the proctor sighed " I mean the question that will either make or brake you, you have a choice of taking it or not but if u decide not to you will fail, once u fail you will be dropped from the program for good" a boy with waight hair and glasses protested "what do you mean we'll be dropped from the program this never happened before" the proctor smirked "That's because you have never had me as a proctor before."

Naruto sighed _"well I've come this far, so im not going to give up now"_ He looked around to Hinata and Ino and gave them a firm stare. After each of them nodded _"Good they understand that im not going to give up now and neither will them"_ After a few minutes many teams hade left, Naruto stud firm on his decision and so did his team. Looking around he saw that his expectations were correct, Shino and Shikamaru were calm and collected wile Choji was just eating his bag of chips. Sasuke was sitting with his hands over his face looking at the Instructor, Sakura was sweating bullets, and Kiba was fairly close to freaking out.

After the final teams left the doors closed and the proctor grind "Well it looks like you are the only teams with some guts, well lets give you all the final question" Every team was staring at the proctor, the same thing going through everyone's mined _"what's the last question?"_ "All of you…Pass" Kiba face faulted off of his chair. Sakura smacked her head on the table and there was a bad smell going around. Naruto chuckled _"Someone shit themselves"_

As everyone was coming down from their shocks a black ball crashed threw the window and exploded, after the smoke faded away there was a banner covering the place where the instructor was standing. It's said "The sexiest and still single Konoichi Anko ______" Naruto started laughing wile Ino and Hinata sweat dropped. "Haha Anko-neechan that was an awesome entrance" Anko appeared in front of the banner and smiled at Naruto "glad you think so foxy" "So Anko-neechan your going to be our proctor for this part" Anko grinned and crossed her arms over her chest "You better believe it foxy, im going to work your asses off, All right brats everyone head to training ground 44."

Once Naruto and his team arrived they noticed that they were the first once to arrive. They spotted Anko sitting on a branch eating Dango and drinking green tea. _"Well looks like being here almost every day made the root to this place simpler"_ the rest of the teams started to arrive. Anko jumped off of the branch and started to talk "Alright brats this is Training ground 44. Popularly know as the Forest of Death. You brats will be put team against team to test you survival skills each team will get one of these scrolls "Haven" and "Earth" the point of the test is to defeat another team that has a different scroll than your and take it from them, although there are only two rules. One: You cannot open the scrolls until you reach the tower, two: you must get to the tower by three days no later than that other than that, everything is legal."

Anko started handing out slips of paper "these forms state that we will not be healed responsible for any of your deaths" after signing the slip Naruto noticed that Sasuke and his team were making their way towards them. "Im surprised you passed Naruto, didn't think you would have enough courage to stay" Said Sasuke with a smug look on his face. Kiba spoke out "we're goanna wipe the floor with you" Sakura only nodded. Naruto looked at them with a copy of Kakashi's lazy eye "oh! Im sorry were you saying something?" Sakura started to yell about ignoring her Sasuke-kun and Kiba had to drag her away.

Sasuke leaned into Naruto's ear and spoke quietly "after I find your team I'll take you out and ill have my way with your little girlfriends" as Sasuke started to pull back a fist connected with his face sending him flaying. Getting up quickly Sasuke glared at Naruto whose eyes were flashing between red and blue. Naruto spoke with a cold tone "Sasuke Uchiha if you ever think of doing that I will personally make serten that the Uchiha Blood line ends with you." As Sasuke walked away a Kunai knife zoomed past Naruto scraping his cheek drawing a little blood, before he could do anything Anko was behind Naruto with her head next to his and her arms over her shoulders. "A little exited aren't you Foxy-kun" she said wile licking some of his blood off the wound. Naruto smirked, he took the kunai that Anko threw and licked a little bit of blood that was dripping from the tip " That may be so but a little fight now and then dose make life a little more interesting" Naruto looked up at Anko with a feral grin "Don't you think" Anko started to blush.

Anko shook her head to get rid of her blush "alright you brats head to your designated areas and get ready to start your exams"

Naruto and his team made their way to their designated entrance "Hey Naruto what did Sasuke tell you that made you hit him?" asked Ino, Naruto stared up into the sky looking at the clouds as they go buy, "don't worry about that Ino, you and Hinata will be safe" He looked back at them and grinned "I will protect both of you with my life" Hinata had her usual blush and Ino had a slight blush that only Hinata paid attention to.

"Well we better get started."

Naruto, Ino and Hinata were speeding through the forest in search of teams to defeat. They stumbled into a battle field, their they saw Sakura getting the crap beat out of her by some sound nins. "Hello Sakura looks like your having some trouble, would you like some help?" asked Naruto looking around. There was a boy that was wrapped up in bandages like a mummy and a metal gantlet thing on his arm, a boy with spiky black hair and a smug look in his eyes, the lat member was a girl with long black hair who was holding on to Sakura's long hair.

The guy with the smug face spoke up "And who the hell are you clowns!?" "Well aren't you the high mighty one, tell me are you the ones that defeated the Emo and Kiba?" questioned the young blond boy. The black haired boy smirked "nope they were like that when I got here, but we can make shear that you're on the same terms as well" Naruto raised an eyebrow "And how do you suppose, you're going to do that"

The boy raised his hands in front of him, there was a small hole in each of his palms, and shouted "Like THIS Slicing Sound wave!" Naruto narrowed his eyes Ino, Hinata scatter and pick your kill" "Hai!"

**Naruto and Zuko**

Naruto and his team disappeared from their location just in time for the air blast to miss and crush the branch. "Where the hell did you go little leaf genin" The boy thought, "Interesting this you can do with those hands of yours" The boy turned around to see where the voice was coming from, but upon sight there was no person to be found. "Chakra compacted and mixed with the wind affinity, compacted until you release it with those two tunnels that im guessing are connected to your chakra network the chakra flows out with such speed that it makes sound hmm….ingenious" Naruto was right next to him with a thinking face on. He grabbed the boy's arm and started to inspect the tunnels "Interesting" said the blond.

The boy stated to get irritated, and smirked "here have a closer look" said the boy "Slicing Sound w-"Naruto's eyes snapped up at him, he reached into his pouch and pulled out a senbon needle and stabs the hole. "GHAA!! You basterd" Naruto then presided to knee him in the stomach making the boy cringe and hold onto his stomach, he then raised his leg up high over his head wile keeping still and delivered an axe kick to the boy's head Knocking him out cold. "Capture one complete"

**Ino and Kin**

"Well look what we have here a little idiot who straying to play the hero, tell me little girl who's that blond hotty in your team" Ino got a tick mark on her head "why the hell do you care? Im your opponent now" Kin smirked "well I was thinking once I finish with you guys I might take that hotty and take him to my village and make him my Boyfri-" Kin was Interrupted by a hard right hand to the face. "If you so much as lay a hand on Naruto I will personally Kill you!" She flashed trough some hand signs and shouted "Mind transfer Jutsu" once Ino was in her mind she quickly found some explosion tags and surrounded herself (Kin) "hay forehead come here and tai me up" Sakura nodded an tied up Ino/Kin. Ino released her jutsu and went back into her body. Once she regained conciseness she smirked "Naruto capture two complete"

**Hinata and Duso**

Hinata appeared in front of Duso, she got into her taijutsu stance and stated "I Hinata Hyuga will be your opponent" Duso cursed his luck _"crap a Hyuga this could get difficult"_ as Duso charged at her Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan. Hinata diapered from his sight and reappeared in front of him. Hinata delivered a palm strike to the chest. Ending his life….what you wanted this to be longer? Fuck you I hate that basterd.

"Naruto-kun capture three completed" stated Hinata.

Naruto made his way toward Sakura who was hiding near a tree with was seamed to look like Sasuke and Kiba knocked out. "Well looks like you guys have been having all of the fun" said Naruto. He made his way towards the mummy man and took a scroll from his ninja pouch. "Awesome we got an earth scroll now all we need is to head to the castle." Naruto and his team started to walk away "later Sakura take care, and be careful of other teams until those two wake up" as Naruto took another step forward he was struck by a burst of energy behind him, looking back Naruto spotted Sasuke waking up, he had an ominous purple mist of chakra around him and what looked like tribal signs on a side of his face.

"Glad your awake Teme, you were making poor Sakura do all the work now weren't you" said Naruto as he turned around. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and spoke "Give me that scroll you loser, you don't deserve it"

Naruto smirked "oh and you do, if I remember correctly you were dosing off wile my team was doing the work of taking those guys out" he said wile pointing at the bodies of the sound nins.

"It doesn't mater I am an Uchiha and you are an orphan from some no-name clan, I deserve more than you!" he smirked "your just a looser, you don't have any friends and you never will, deserve everything to achieve my ambition. So why don't you just let me kill you and take your scroll, then I might make the counsel make those little hors of yours my servants" Sakura was shocked to say the least, here was the person who saved them from dyeing on the battle field and her precious Sasuke-kun was insulting them and threatening his teammates with slavery. "S-Sasuke…" 

Naruto got a tick mark on his head "Tough guy huh? Well…looks like im going to have to take you down a few notches" Naruto gave him an insane look "Bring it on!"

OOOOOOK looks like this chapter is finally done sorry it took so ling. I had a lot of things in my mind that with graduation and the earthquake back at my home.

Well I need an idea for a bloodline so if anyone has something good but not over powered, Im also doing my firs lemon next chapter because…you know…. It rated M.

It going to be a dream…but for what girl XD

Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Fanfic

Naruto: a new path

Sasuke charged at Naruto with rage in his eyes. Purple energy swirling around him closing in fast to his target. Hinata and Ino got into their fighting stances but Naruto stopped them. "Hinata, Ino don't I'll fight him you go help Sakura and Kiba" they hesitated to go help, until naruto turned and faced them "don't worry Ino-chan, Hinata-chan ill be fine please go" they booth nodded and left to tend to their fallen friends.

Naruto's smile faded as he turned towards Sasuke "Bring it Sasuke!" Sasuke flashed through some hand signs and shouted Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu, multiple bas of fire shot towards Naruto. Shadow clone jutsu, a clone popped up next to Naruto. The copy grabbed the real Naruto and tossed him out of the flames path. Wile in mid air Naruto pumped chakra into his shoes. He grabbed a Kunai from his ninja pouch and tossed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped out of the way just in time for it to miss, his eyes widened when he noticed the explosive tag on it. Naruto activated the explosion tag and blasted Sasuke. As the smoke cleared a two fuma Shuriken shot forward at Naruto. There was a thin trail of ninja wire leading to the explosion zone. There stood Sasuke parts of his clothing burned off and three threads of ninja wire coming out of his mouth. He quickly flashed through some had signs Fire style: fireball jutsu, the fire from the jutsu trailed down the ninja wire to where Naruto was standing. 

Naruto quickly flashed through hand signs Wind style: Air drill bullet, Naruto kicked up with one leg sending an air bullet towards Sasuke extinguishing the flames along the way. The air drill hit Sasuke in the chest, with a puff of smoke Sasuke was gone and was replaced by a log. Sasuke rushed at Naruto with his fist coked back ready to strike.

Naruto ducked the strike and twisted his body into a leg sweep, wile Sasuke was in the air Naruto used the rotation of the leg sweep to perform a windmill kick wile he used his hands to turn (like Sanji from One Piece) hitting Sasuke in the stomach sending him into a tree slightly cracking it. Sasuke's chakra erupted, purple energy was coming off of him in waves Fire style: Grate fireball jutsu, a huge fireball shot Naruto's way. Naruto made some hand signs Wind style: Grate breakthrough, blast of wind collided with the fireball. Sasuke's chakra mixed with the fireball and it became purple, it started to push back Naruto's jutsu.

"_crap what is this power that he's using, Kyuubi I need some help here" _**"Little brat cant you take care of this yourself, hehe fine here don't loose kid I don't want a weak jailor" **A red-ish aura started to slowly engulf Naruto Wind Style: Grate air drill bullet, the immense air drill blasted through the purple fireball and crashed into Sasuke knocking him out. Naruto made his way to Sasuke's unconscious body, hoisting it over his shoulder. He approached the tree where Ino and Hinata were helping Sakura and Kiba. "How's kiba doing?" Ino looked up at Naruto and responded "He's going to be o.k." He sighed in relief "Good Sakura how are you?" Sakura looked up at Naruto spotting Sasuke over his shoulder "Naruto did you have to hurt Sasuke-kun so bad?!" Naruto frowned. He dropped Sasuke's body next to Sakura. "Here's your teammate, your welcome" Naruto walked away and kneeled down next to Ino and Hinata. "What's the damage?" Hinata looked at him and said "two broken ribs, fractured kneecap and some cuts and scrapes but we can heal him" Naruto turned his head towards Sakura "Sakura what happened, why are you guys in such bad shape?" Sakura hesitated to answer Naruto not trusting anyone right now. "well?" Naruto insisted. A rasping voice was herd "N-Naruto" Naruto looked back to see Kiba struggling to get up despite his wounds. "I-It was some freaky grass Nin, he just showed up and attacked us alone, he was insane to explain most of it when we were about to be finished his neck extended and bit Sasuke in the neck, after that he passed out…" Naruto nodded his head "thank you Kiba, rest up were going to help you." Kiba smiled and nodded "Thanks"

Naruto moved out of the tree "Sakura what scrolls do you have?" we have booth earth and haven" Naruto smiled "good now all we have to do is go to the tower" he looked back into the tree "Hinata-chan you keep healing Kiba, Ino-chan start working on Sasuke" "Hai Naruto" Naruto stared at Sakura as she was doing the same "you don't trust me do you Sakura" Sakura only looked away. Naruto could only sigh, he made his way back into the tree, and he took a seat near a Ino and Hinata. "Ino-chan, Hinata-chan please wake me up when you're done the fight made me exhausted" "Hai Naruto" the booth answered again. Sakura looked down how could she trust them? they are enemies in this exam. "Sakura" said Ino as she started healing Sasuke "we may be enemies right now but we are friends and comrades of the leaf, trust us" with that said Sakura slowly faded into unconsciousness.

Sakura woke up to a very interesting sight, there in the corner where Naruto was sleeping were his two teammates Ino and Hinata snuggling up against him in blissful slumber. She blushed at how close they had gotten wile she didn't make any advances with her Sasuke-kun, she slowly made her way to where Sasuke was sleeping and gently put her head on his chest trying to get comfy. "Sakura what the hell are you doing get off me" wined Sasuke. Sakura quickly got off of Sasuke and apologized "Gomen Sasuke-kun" "Whatever" scoffed Sasuke it was then that Sasuke realized that Naruto and his team were with them, he quickly got a kunai knife out of his pouch and started to creep towards them "Sasuke-kun what are you doing?" "Eliminating the competition" responded Sasuke "B-But Sasuke-kun they helped, us they healed us, and kept us safe" "It doesn't mater Sakura they are still the enemy" the ruckus that they were making woke up Kiba and Akamaru "Hmm? Sasuke what are you doing" "Kiba stop him his going to kill them"

Kiba didn't hesitate "go Akamaru!" he commanded, Akamaru jumped and bit down on Sasuke's leg making him cry in pain. "You stupid mu what the hell are you doing we have to kill them" Kiba glared at him "no we don't if it wasn't for them we would have been dead right about now!" "They are the enemy we must kill them" "NO they are leaf shinobi who helped their comrades in a time of need" Sasuke snarled "Sakura help me kill them" commanded the Uchiha. "B-But Sasuke-kun t-they…" "Fine ill do it myself!" barked Sasuke as he flashed through some hand signs for his fire jutsu when Kiba rocked him in the face "Akamaru tie him up"

Naruto woke up to a booth odd and pleasant sight, Sasuke was tide up wile Kiba yelld at him threatening to let Akamaru pee on him. Sakura was next to Sasuke looking nerves "umm guys what up?" said Naruto they all turned to him. Kiba was the firs to speak up "Hey what's up Naruto how ya feeling?" he questioned "much better Kiba but you going to have to explain this to me, why is Sasuke tied up." Kiba snarled at Sasuke "it nothing don't worry about it Naruto" Naruto nodded, it was then that Naruto noticed that his team mated Ino and Hinata sleeping comfortable on his chest. He smiled "Ino-chan, Hinata-chan time to wake up" he wisped softly as he stroked their hair. "Umm Hinata-chan your drooling on my shirt" Hinata only snuggled closer as she slept "Hehe…Naruto-kun, no not there…hehe" Naruto tried to shake her a little rougher "Hinata-chan wake up" Hinata slowly got up and looked at Naruto and blushed in her daze "O-Ohayo Naruto-kun" "Ohayo Hinata-chan, now all we need to do is wait for Ino-chan to wake up"

Ino was squirming around with her head into Naruto's chest, she was obviously having a dream, the blush on her face was a good sign it was a good one

**Ino's Dream **

Ino was sitting next to Naruto as he was sleeping in the forest, Hinata had gone with Kurenai-sensei to get some food and water, band they had to set up the tents. It was no problem with Naruto's shadow clones. Naruto was resting on a tall oak tree, Ino was coming back from unpacking the things that she needed. _"Oh my god he looks so cute when he's sleeping"_ thought Ino, she moved closer to him as a small blush on her face started to become larger.

"_Those whisker marks are soooooo cute I just whana touch them" _her hand started to get closer to his face, her hart started pounding faster and faster _"N-Naruto…kun"_ as she started to rub his cheeks a smooth and soft purr escaped Naruto. _"K-Kawaii" _thought Ino. Her hands made their way to his hair tracing the side of his face _"his hair, it's so soft and silky"_. Her other hand came up to his other cheek and traced his fox like whisker marks with her fingers. Her fingers accidentally passed near his lips, she quickly moved her hands away from his face in embarrassment. She touched her own lips and her blush deepened.

With a dazed expression on her face Ino came closer to Naruto's sleeping form. She puckered her lips hoping for a kiss that she didn't know she wanted. Her lips met with his warm, soft ones. _"Mmm so soft, so good" _Ino's eyes fluttered at the sensation until she felt Naruto kiss back. They broke the kiss and stared at each other. "Ino-chan I didn't know you cared" said Naruto with a smirk on his face. She blushed intensively "N-Naruto I uhh…I" Naruto placed a finger on her lips "shhh there no need to talk my princess, I shall serve you" Naruto closed the distance between them. His embrace was warm, and comforting, his face got closer and closer with every passing second.

The kisses trailed from her lips over to her neck making her give out a small moan. Ino started panting _"How the fuck is he doing this, he's making me so hot" _Naruto gave Ino's neck a long sexual lick that sent shivers down her spine "And now with your permission my Hime" he wisped inter her ear "Im going to mess you up" Ino let out a small eep as Naruto squeezed her butt.

**Lemon (Still in Dream)**

Naruto used his hands to massage Ino's butt and cup her breasts. Touching her breasts through the fabric of her clothing sensually massaging them carefully. Rubbing her nipples as the touch went through the fabric. The sensation was sending her to a pleasurable state which she thought was impossible, her sensation only heightened when he started to remove her shirt and skirt. Massaging her body with his hands, trailing along her stomach.

Kissing her passionately as their tongs started a battle of dominance, the battle went on until Ino gave into Naruto and allowed him to dominate her. As they kissed Naruto massaged her breasts, rubbing her nipples with every touch sending shivers down her spine. Naruto deepened the kiss eave further as he trailed on hand from her chest to her lower reagent. "Ino-hime look how wet you've gotten, looks like you really want it don't you?" teased Naruto showing her his fingers that were covered in her juices.

Naruto laid back into the tree and opened his pants "Here Ino-hime go for it" Ino slowly made her way to Naruto, her hand coming closer and closer to his erect manhood. _"N-Naruto-kun it so hard" _said Ino rubbing her hands up his member. With a dazed look in her eyes Ino's face got closer to Naruto's dick giving it a long sensual lick. "That's good Hime your doing really good" Said Naruto with lust in his eyes "Try to suck it".

Ino nodded her head, she opened her mouth wide sliding his large member inside making him moan in pleasure. "That's good Ino-hime keep going" Ino started bopping her head up and down massaging his hard member with her tong. Ino could see that he was enjoying the treatment he was receiving this treatment from her. "Ugh…Ino-Hime, I'm" after those words left Naruto a flow of thick cum gushed its way into Ino's mouth, wanting to please her partner she swallowed it licking her lips "thank you for the meal Naruto-kun" She said with a blushing smile.

"Now its time for me to service you my Hime" Naruto slowly removed her skirt revealing her orange panties to him " you wear panties but no bra, very interesting Hime" teased Naruto as he started to massage her womanhood through the fabric of her panties. This action was rewarded by Ino moaning in pleasure "Oh…Naruto-kun" Naruto smirked as her panties started to get moist. He slowly pulled down her panties exposing her wet pussy. He started to tease her with two fingers rubbing her entrance, as he took his fingers out he noticed how moist they were "well Hime looks like you've been wanting this for a long time didn't you" teased Naruto with a smirk on his face, this only made Ino's blush deepen even farther.

"Well lets begin now shall we?" asked Naruto only for Ino to give a quick node. Ino hesitantly slowly spread her legs, Naruto saw this and reassured her with a kiss "don't worry Hime I won't let anything hurt you" with a shy node from Ino Naruto then continued to lean forward slowly sliding his hard dick into her soft wet pussy. Slowly making his way to her depths, inch by inch massaging her inner walls with every inch his dick filled. Ino moand out in pleasure "N-Naruto-kun it so good" Naruto could only smirk "well Hime it's about to get a lot better" with that said she increased her speed sending waves of pleasure down her spine with each thrust. Keeping his motion Naruto started to trust deeper making Ino almost loose it. "N-Naruto-kun p-please don't I might loose it if you do it that deep".

After a few minutes of sexual pleasure Ino was finally coming to her braking point. "Naruto-kun Im C-Cuming" as her walls started to tighten around his hard member he also felt himself coming towards his climax. "I-Ino-Hime im Cumin too…here it comes" as Ino felt the effects of her orgasm she screamed out in ecstasy "Naruto-kun cum in me!" as they booth climaxed the fell asleep in each others arms into blissful slumber. "Naruto-kun"

**Dream(and Lemon) over**

Ino woke up to see Hinata and Sakura staring at her with a blush, and Kiba laughing. It was only then she realized that what she had gone through was only a dream. In embarrassment she berried her face into whatever she was laying her head on "Ohayo Ino-chan did you sleep well" Ino slowly looked up to see Naruto smiling at her, Ino's blush got out of proportion and almost caused her to faint. "Now, now Ino-chan this is no time to faint we need to get to the tower or things are going to get complicated, c'mon lets get going" and so they left the area where they protected each other for their future goal, to be chunin.

**At the tower**

"Congratulations you guys on getting to the tower save, I knew you guys could do it" said Iruka, Naruto smiled "thanks Iruka-sensei, we did do our best" Iruka nodded "well guys let me give you a little heads up, there's another part of the test which is a set of battles that will determine who is fit to be a chunin, the down side is you might fight one of your team mates or fellow shinobi" some of them gasped, they all stopped and looked back to see Naruto laughing "what's so funny Naruto?" asked Kiba. Naruto gave them a feral grin "I can already tell, this is going to be one Hell of a party!"

**Well that it for this chapter**

**This is my first time writing a lemon so don't hate.**

**Also I still haven't thought of a good doujutsu for Naruto I need ideas plz stop being so lazy.**

**The next chapter will not be out in a wile since I have vacation I might work on it then but I might also play grand chase because the new character Mari is soooooo Moe**

**Until next time Peace.**


	12. Chapter 12

FanFic

Naruto: a new path

As Naruto, Ino, and Hinata made their way to their rooms in the tower they split up from Kiba, Sakura and the still unconscious Sasuke. On the way to their rooms, Ino had a distinct blush on her face as she walked with her head down and her eyes on the floor. "Ino-chan, are you ok?" asked Naruto with a puzzled expression on his face. Ino's body jolted at the sound of his voice, "Y-Yes Naruto im ok" she said not trusting herself to look at him. Hinata had a small smirk on her face "N-Naruto I think Ino-san might have a fever" Ino looked at her with a confused look on her face. Naruto did a thinking pose "hmm…Ah! That might be it, Ino-chan come here" Ino blinked once and found herself face to face with the blond boy as he made their foreheads touch. "Hmm, you do feel a little hot Ino-chan maybe you should lay down for a bit" "Eep!". In one swift movement Ino was being carried by Naruto on his back. "Cam' on Ino-chan I will take you to your room so just relax" Ino blushed "T-Thank you Naruto" Naruto tilted his head back to look at her and smiled "No problem Ino-can, were friends"

Naruto, Ino, and Hinata maid their way to Ino and Hinata's room. Hinata opened the door as Naruto walked in with Ino on his back. He carefully laid her down on her bed, he patted her head "rest up Ino-chan" She nodded as Naruto walked out of the room leaving her and Hinata alone in their temporary room in the tower.

Hinata turned to look at Ino, "so Ino-san im sheer you had some pleasant dreams back in the forest" Ino blushed "I-I don't know what your talking about!" shouted Ino. "Hinata raised an eyebrow "Oh rely? Oh…Naruto-kun, Thanks for the meal Naruto-kun" Ino's blush grew even further once Hinata started to repeat what she was saying as Naruto was "Messing her up" in her dreams. Hinata made her way to Ino's bead and sat down next to her "don't worry Ino-san I won't tell anyone, what you do have to worry about though is Kiba-san and Sakura-san".

Ino tensed up at this "Crap"

**Naruto's room**

Naruto was laid on his bed thinking about what had happen. _"this is going to get a little complicated" _thought Naruto. **"Well Kit looks like you have woman problems" **_"well fox what do you suggest?" _**"Come kit lets talk"**

**Naruto's seal**

Naruto walked into the Kyuubi's cage. As he walked closer and closer he stopped at the sight of a tall man "Hey Kyuubi what you want to talk about?" The Kyuubi was in his human form, he was wearing black pants, black shoes, and a red dress shirt with a black suit over it. He has his hair pulled back and a top hat (like Tyki Mikk from D-gray man but now puffy tie)

The Kyuubi snapped his fingers as a tea table appeared "Sit down kit, we have much to discus." Naruto sat down as a pot of hot water levitated and started to pore hot water into Kyuubi's cup. As Kyuubi stirred his tea cup once he placed sugar in it. "Kit that's no way to dress for this moment" Kyuubi snapped his fingers again and Naruto's clothing changed. Like Kyuubi's clothing he also had black pants and black shoes, his dress shirt was deep blue with a black suit over it (like Sanji).

"I rely don't see what's so important about being properly dressed." Kyuubi took a sip of his tea and spoke "Foolish kit, no mater what you do or where you are, either in battle or at home always look sharp." Naruto sighed "whatever, so what was it you wanted?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to know how u could have all your little girlfriends be yours forever" Naruto raised an eyebrow at his statement. "What do you mean by that?" Kyuubi put down his tea cup and repeated himself "I mean, how you would like to be with all your little girls forever" Naruto leaned back into his seat "im listening" Kyuubi chuckled "Well kit what would you say if I told u you had a bloodline?" Naruto started to rub his chin deep in thought "Well I'd ask you what it is" "Well kit your bloodline is very interesting, I myself was puzzled by it for some time" "so what is it?"

**Ino and Hinata's room**

Ino and Hinata were sitting in awkward silence. "Sooo, Ino-san what was that dream all about?" asked Hinata. Ino was startled by the question "W-what are you talking about Hinata-san" asked Ino with a nervous look on her face. Hinata looked at the sealing "Oh, I just wanted to know why you were blushing so badly and calling out Naruto-kun's name" Ino blushed, she couldn't look Hinata in the eye "I-It was j-just a nightmare" Hinata raised an eyebrow "rely because you were blushing pretty badly when you were calling out his name" Hinata got closer to Ino and whispered into here ear "Was it a naughty dream Ino-san" Ino's blush darkened as steam seamed to be coming out of here ears. 

Hinata leaned in closer to Ino and whispered again "what was it like?". That was it for Ino, after that statement she fainted. Naruto opened the door to Ino and Hinata's room "Ino-chan, Hinata-chan its time to go" he opened the door once again "is she ok?" Hinata nodded her head "yes Naruto-kun she's just tired"

**Beginning of semifinal matches**

All the genins from all the nations' gathered in a closed arena. There was a large monitor on one of the walls. A sick looking chunin showed up "My name is Hayate -cough-and I will be your instructor for the upcoming matches –cough-" the screen in the back round lit up and started flashing through names, until it stopped. " would Hinata Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara please come to the arena" Naruto patted Hinata's shoulder, as she was about to turn around she felt something on her cheek, she saw Naruto move away from her and said "for good luck Hinata-chan"

Hinata blushed at the demonstration of affection that naruto just demonstrated. She walked down the stairs with a blush on her face, caressing the cheek that Naruto kissed. Shikamaru mumbled "troublesome" as he slowly walked to the arena "are booth contestants ready?" asked Hayate booth Hinata and Shikamaru nodded. "Hajime!"

Hinata quickly got into her gentle fist stance wile Shikamaru well…I don't know he's just standing there (=_='') Hinata rushed at Shikamaru ready to strike his tenketsu, her Byakugan activated. Shadow possession jutsu said Shikamaru as his shadow extended towards the oncoming Hinata. Hinata jumped from side to side successfully avoiding Shikamaru's jutsu. Getting closer to Shikamaru, Hinata made contact with Shikamaru's shoulder making it numb. Shikamaru jumped back trying to avoid other hits from the raven haired Hyuga. Shikamaru tossed paper bomb traps in front of him as they stuck to the floor. Shikamaru crouched down closed his eyes and made an outline of a circle with his hands (his thinking pose). Naruto's eyes widened at this "Hinata-chan, quickly attack him now!" Asuma smirked "so you know of that don't you"

Hinata nodded at Naruto and dashed at Shikamaru, as she got closer she tossed Kunais and shurekens at the traps that were laid out setting them off. Hinata jumped throe the fire that the explosions created with her hand coked back ready to strike. Just as she set he feet on the grown to balance herself, her body stopped moving. "Shadow possession jutsu successes" Naruto's grip on the rail grew tighter as he watched on, Hinata's face dropped. Shikamaru placed his hand where Hinata's Kunai pouch would be on his body, as he removed his hand Hinata was holding a kunai to her throat "give up now" said Shikamaru. Hinata's head slowly rouse up, Hinata had a grin on her face which freaked all of the Konoha nins out. Just then a bright flash come from Hinata's left. The flash destroyed the shadow of Shikamaru's jutsu. With her body able to move Hinata hit Shikamaru's other shoulder, and his legs rendering him immobile. "Sigh so troublesome, I surrender" Hayate nodded "winner Hinata Hyuga" Choji and Shino carried Shikamaru onto where they were standing. Naruto and Ino jumped down to the arena to congratulate Hinata on her victory. Ino gave Hinata a hug and so did Naruto "Good job Hinata-chan/Hinata" they said. The rest of the leaf genin were in shock, did Hinata just pull a prank?!

Hayate coughed as the screen lit up again flashing through names until it stopped. Hinata's eyes widened.

**HAHA cliff hanger, hate me with a passion**

**WELL THERES THE NEW CHAPTER TOOK ME SOME MOTIVATION AND SOME THRETENING FROM SOME OF MY FRIENDS and**

**I STILL NEED TO FIGURE OUT NARUTO'S DOUJUTSU!!!**

**SOME ONE HELLP**


	13. Chapter 13

Fanfic

Naruto a new path

"Would Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno please step into the arena" Ino looked into the screen and smiled _"Finally I can go at it with forehead"_ as Ino made her way to the stairs Hinata spoke up "Ino-san don't you want some luck from Naruto-kun" Ino only blushed as she continued to make her way to the arena. On the other hand where Sakura and her team were, as Sakura made her way down she spoke "wish me luck Sasuke-kun" Sasuke just scoffed at her "you better not loose" Kiba was playing with Akamaru and Kakashi was reading his book.

They booth met in the arena with different expressions on their faces. I no had a smile with a healthy blush on her face wile on Sakura's face there was nothing but sadness. Hayate spoke "are booth contestants ready?" they booth nodded "Hajime!" booth girls got into their fighting stances, Ino was the first one to make a move as she charged at Sakura "you don't know how long I've been weighting for this Sakura" shouted Ino as she got closer, Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and quickly tossed a kunai onto Ino's path.

Ino stopped in her tracks as she herd a sizzling noise. She looked down at the kunai knife to see an explosive tag about to go off. She jumped back and braised herself for impact, the shock wave knocked her back even further. Just as she was starting to recover, Sakura rushed at her wile flipping through some hand signs Ninja arts: Clone jutsu Sakura split into 3 different ones. Ino came back to her senses just in time to catch the Kunai that Sakura threw. She pulled out some shurekens and tossed them at the Clones to dispel them. With the jutsu terminated Sakura and Ino started a taijutsu match, connecting with each punch that they threw at each other. They met in the middle of the arena connecting punch for punch, kick for kick not letting up, not giving each other room to recover.

Ino pulled out blue colored flowers, she threw them at where Sakura was. Sakura jumped out of the way just in time just as one flower scraped her skin. Ino smirked "What's so funny Ino-pig?" yelled Sakura "Well billboard-brow that flower was a variation of the poison flower, it has a chemical that puts a person it scratches into a deep sleep" at that word Sakura started to feel woozy, her vision started to get blurry as her steps became sluggish. As a last attempt to win Sakura threw a flash bomb fallowed by an exploding Kunai, wile the flash bomb distracted Ino the flame kunai knocked her out cold as Sakura fell into a deep slumber. "Booth contestants are unable to continue, the battle is a draw, therefore none of the two contestants will continue to the next round." Booth Kakashi and Kurenai left to retrieve their students where there teammates checked up on them (except Sasuke)

"Next match: Kiba Inuzuka vs. Tenten" Kiba put Akamaru on his head and headed down to the arena, wile Tenten started to go down the steps. She stopped when she spotted Naruto "Hey there Buki-Hime would you like some good luck?" he asked, Tenten blushed she started thinking _"what dose he mean by good luck?"_ Tenten was brought out of her head by a soft kiss on her cheek. "Good luck my Buki-hime" She blushed as she got closer to the arena. Kiba noticed that she had the same look on her face as when Ino got into the arena the only difference is that she ha a bit of a nose bleed. "Hey! Girl! Got out of your fantasy and let me kick your ass" Tenten snapped out of her thoughts _"Stupid dog boy I was having such a nice dream" _ "as if some low level genin could kick my ass" she said as she took out a scroll. "I'll make quick work of yah, _then maybe Naruto-kun will notice how strong I am_" Kiba was beginning to get angry "Watch me bitch, Lets go Akamaru!" Akamaru jumped on Kiba's back "Man-beast clone" in a puff of smoke Akamaru turned into a replica of Kiba "Man-beast ultimate taijutsu" Kiba and Akamaru jumped forward into the air and started spinning "Getsuga!"

Tenten unsealed a large paper ball that flew at Kiba and Akamaru. Upon contact the ball exploded sending them crashing into the back wall of the arena. Tenten fallowed up with another two scrolls, she threw them up into the air, as they booth exploded into clouds of smoke. Chains shot out of the clouds and rapped themselves around the two boys. Tenten slowly started to walk towards Kiba and Akamaru, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out another smaller scroll. She raises the scroll over her head, with another puff of smoke a huge metal spiked Kanabo. She swung it downward making a large cloud of dust rise into the air. As the dust cleared they saw Tenten walking away, a huge crater in the floor in front of a passed out Kiba and Akamaru. Naruto chuckled as he looked closer at the two boys "Kiba and Akamaru are Knocked out" _"by fear that is, Kiba's foaming in the mouth_ _and Akamaru pissed himself"_. Naruto quickly jumped back to where his team was "Tenten-san is really good" said Hinata, Naruto smirked _"I wonder who im going to face" _

The screen flashed through names again "Rock Lee vs. Neji Hyuga" Tenten sighed _"aw grate this again"_ a boy with a full green body suit jumped in joy "YES! I SHALL DEMONSTRATE THE YOUTH THAT BURNS WITHIN MY SPIRET" Naruto raised an eyebrow _"there is something seriously wrong with that kid" _he turned his gaze on to the boy's opponent. "So im guessing that's Neji Hyuga, do you know anything about this guy Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto. "w-well Naruto-kun, I d-don't really know much about him"

"Lee, I suggest you surrender now to save yourself from further embarrassment" Said Neji with a cold voice. Lee got into a fighting stance "NO. I will prove to you that hard work can overcome anything" stated Lee. Neji dropped down into a Juken fighting stance "very well then, come" Lee rushed at Neji with surprising speed, he jumped into the sky as he began to spin Konaha Sempu Neji blocked his attack as he started a combo of his own. Several blows connected as Lee back flipped to avoid any others. Lee jumped up to the ceiling getting as much air as possible. As gravity began to take its hold Lee cocked his fist back. Neji quickly jumped out of Lee's trajectory as he maid connection with the floor making a large crated.

Neji made a hand sign and yelled Byakugan. Neji leaned back into a wide horse stance with his hands spread out on his front and back. "Lee, Your in range" Neji disappeared from sight and re-appeared in front of Lee "8 Trigrams Two pals" Lee was hit by a barrage of attacks "four pals, eight palms, sixteen pals, thirty two pals….8 trigrams sixty four palms" Lee flew backwards and crashed onto the floor with a loud thud. Neji turned to the instructor "It is over now, I shall take my leave" Neji began to walk off as he herd a shout "Hey asshole!" he turned back to receive a right hock sending him back a few feet. As he looked up rubbing hi soar cheek his eyes fell upon a blond haired boy. "You call yourself a team mate, you just beat up someone from your own team and you don't even have the respect to go check up on him!" the boy was incredibly mad.

Tenten rushed over to check up on her friend. She stopped when she saw her sensei picking him up "Guy-sensei is Lee going to be ok?" Guy smiled at Tenten "He's going to be alright, all he needs is a few hours of sleep and he will be as good as new" Tenten sighed in relief "But I think you should go help Neji, your friend seams very angry" Tenten looked behind Guy to see Neji finishing up some speech and Naruto who looked like he was ready to rip him a new one. She walked up to Naruto and put her hand on his shoulder "Neji just go" she said, Neji simply turned around and walked away. "Naruto-kun just let him be" Naruto nodded as he watched Neji leave the arena. _"…Dick"_

The screen flashed again "Next match Choji Akamichi vs. Gaara of the sand"

**Well that's it for this chapter. Sigh I finally got to the good fights, though I regret having Lee lose so quickly…**

**OH! And about Naruto's bloodline IT HAS TO BE ORIGINAL so keep sending in ideas ^_^ je ne**


	14. Chapter 14 12

Fanfic

Naruto: a new path

The screen flashed again "Next match Choji Akamichi vs. Gaara of the sand" Gaara appeared in the arena in a cloud of sand. Choji hesitantly made his way down to the ring, putting his bag of chips in his pocket. Choji turned to Asuma "can I forfeit?" Asuma took a puff from his cigarette and sighed "Look if you go out there and fight I will buy you some ribs at the fast food joint" Choji turned around and headed to arena with a burning determent look in his eyes. Hayate spoke up "Hajime!" Choji quickly went into action "Expansion Jutsu" Choji's arms seamed to inflate, using his huge hands Choji slammed the ground causing him to propel up into the air, as hi came down he put his hands together to deliver a sludge hammer fist. Gaara only glanced up to see a wall of sand slowly forming on top of him, to protect him from the incoming attack. Choji's fists hit the wall of sand with such force that it left a crater on the floor, once the dust cleared everyone was surprised to see Gaara standing in the middle of the crater without a scratch on him. Shikamaru's eyes widened "H-How" Naruto cursed "Fuck, this could get ugly"

Gaara stood in the same spot, unmoving, all he had done is glanced at the big bonded boy and his sand slowly moved for an attack. Shikamaru screamed "CHOJI GETAWAY FROM HIM!" the boy clapped his hands together "EXPANSION JUTSU-HUMAN BOLDER" Choji's body inflated his arms legs and head shrink into his clothing "GRAAAHH!" with a battle cry Choji began to roll at high speed towards his target. Again as Gaara didn't move his sand made a protective shield in front of him, at impact the wall of sand stopped Choji's attack dead in his tracks.

Naruto made his way to the other side of the arena where Gaara's team was busy watching the fight, he slowly made his way towards the sand teams female member, slowly getting behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back towards his body, this action caused the young sand konoichi to let out an "Eep" Naruto moved his head getting his lips closer to her ear "Hello there my little Suna-Hime, It's nice to see you again" Temari did not say a word not trusting her voice. Luckily for her Kankuro was there to assist her "Hey your that kid from the first day we got here, what the hell do you want" Naruto only glanced at the boy "Calm down dood I'm just here to talk to your lovely sister, hey there" Temari spoke up "H-Hello" "your little bro's pretty strong, I was just wondering could you give me a little info on him, I could make it worth your while" at that last part Naruto closed the distance between his head and the back of hers, whispering it into here ear. Kankuro smirked "feeling scared kid, well you should be" he turned his head towards the fight "Gaara is a killing machine, he has no emotions all he needs to be content is the satisfaction of killing another person. Hehe I remember back when we were younger, Gaara was just this shy kid trying to make friends, but the villagers saw him as a monster a threat to their well being. So the Kazekage, our father started ordering numerous assassination attempts at him all resulting in them dying by Gaara's sand" he paused for a minute not hearing anything from the blond boy "whats the matter kid did I scare y-"

As he turned around to glote he noticed two things, one Naruto was right behind him his hand on his chin and a serious look on his face as he watched the match, two his sister was laying on the floor with a tomato red face and a little sweat going down her body. "Hey what the hell did you do to m-" Well its been nice chatting with ya, thanks for the handy info. Oh and tell Temari I said hi, you know when she wakes up"

**_I am very very sorry about the late update and the short chapter_**

**_my computer's word system is screwing with me so i need to work with a new system aether way i will not give up on this story_**

**_I might go with a new story or a crossover until i get some fresh new ideas on how this story may go well if you still support me and this story give me a shot out if there some ideas you hive. Je,ne_**


	15. Chapter 14 2 2

"Espansion jutsu" Choji carged forwerd with his inlarged arm traying to get a hit on his opponent. Much to his dissplesure Garra's sand sheald kept getting in the way, with a last desparation attempt Choji slamed his hands on to the ground shootin him up into the sky. after a few quick hand seals Choji calld out "Full Body Expansion Jutsu" Choji's entire body inflated to the point where it took up the entire arena. there was a thunderus crash as Choji hit the ground totaly covering Garaa's body.

"Holy crap thats one hell of a Move he's got there" Stated Naruto as he watched Choji squash the red haired sand nin. Shino nodden in agree ment "it might be a slow move but its sufficiently effective when it hits" Naruto also agreed "yeah...is Shikamaru still out?" asked Naruto. Shino turned around from the match to inspect his team mate "it apears that he is still knoked out" Naruto inpects Shikamaru and sighed "No hes just sleeping...lazy basterd" Naruto kick'd Shikamaru "Hey lazy ass get up you team mate is-" naruto was interupted by a big crash "winner Garaa of the sand" Naruto turnd to the arena to see Choji in the middle of a big crater and sand slowly going back to Garaa. "...oh... well you still go have to go see if your team mates ok" Shikamaru got up and headed over to where Choji was, with shino right behaind him. Naruto sighed " this is getting anoying, when the hell is it going to be my turn" The scrreen lit up again.

"Next fighters Sasuke Uchiha vs Kankuro of the sand" Kakashi looked at Saseke "Good luck" he said with a smile. Sasuke just "hn" and stept onto the arena, as kankuro made his way down to the arena he was stoped by the Uchiha "You better be worth my time" a tick apeared on Sasuke's head "your a little too confident arent ya kid" Sasuke droped into his tyjutsu stance "shut it and fight" Kankuro pulled his puppet out "Oh now your just asking to get your ass kicked , get ready for some pain" Sasuke smirked "like im going to lose to the likes of you" Kankuro snaped "THATS IT PUNK YOUR DEAD!" Kankuro dashed twords Sasuke ready to attack, Sasuke took a step back and cluched his neck in pain as he glared at Kankuro. _"i guess i can only use tyjutsu" _ Sasuke jumped up and tosed some kunai and shuriken at Kankuro who deflected them with his puppet "Is that all you got kid"teased Kankuro. Sasuke reached into his pouch and pulled out a fuma shuriken as it got closer the puppet streched his arm to stop it, it exploded. The explosion blew a way Kankuro's pupet shatering it into peiceds. Sasuke taking his moment in aportunity dashed twowords the unarmed Kankuro with a kunai at hand. Just as Sasuke was about to stab Kankuro he was punched by the puppets detached arm. Kankuro laghed "did you realy think that that little stunt you pulled would destroy crow?" Kankuro pulled his hand back and crows severd head oppend his mouth revealing a tube. "try this punk" little needles started shootin out of the tube at high speed.

Kakashi was starting to get woried "this dosent look good for Sasuke"

Naruto was standing next to Shikamaru and shino. " so hows Choji holding up?" asked Naruto, "Hes doing ok, nothing a little nap and eating a store of all its food cant fix" answerd shikamaru "Indeed" added shino. Naruto smiled "Good old Choji" Shikamarus gase moved from the match to the awake Ino and Hinata. "So Naruto anything new on your team?" Naruto thought about it for a moment " well as you can see im starting to rub off on Hinata" Shikamaru sighed "Troublesome" "what about Ino" "Ino? well as you can see shes gotten much better, Kurenai sensei and Anko-neechan have helped them bouth with some of their personality issues" Shikamaru only nodded.

"So Ino-san did you have a good dream" Ino only blushed "I-It wasnt like that i was knoked out not dreaming!" Hinata giggled. "So has Naruto gone yet?" Hinata shook her head "No he hasnt had his turn yet, but i have noticed something" Ino raised an eyebrow "Oh yeah, and what is that" Hinata got closer to Ino and wisperd "Do you see that girl with the blond hair and 4 pony tails, shes been getting a little too cozy to Naruto-kun" In her haid Ino calmly said _"WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE JUST SAY!, OH WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT-" _Hinata smiled as she looked at Ino's faceal expreshions, she was clearly pissed off. _" I wonder what Haku-san would do"_

**Naruto's apartment **

Haku was home cleaning the apartment while looking for any...books that naruto might be placing in secret places. when she felt herself become a little anoyed "this is the second time that this has happend today" she shruged it off and whent bak to the hunt.

**Back at the arena**

"well its looking bad for Sasuke right now...hmm it looks like his neck's in pain" Naruto commented. "It appears your right Naruto, but dont forget that the Uchiha becomes hostyle when his pride is on the line" said Shino Shikamaru agreed "yeah be prepeared to see something underhanded soon" Naruto let out a short laughfter "you know, you may be right shikamaru"

Sasuke was having a bad day, there was that freak who bit him, that short fight with Naruto, and now he waas getting his ass kicked by some no name suna nin. yup today defenetly sucked. _"I have to beat this looser, i will not loose to the likes of him!" _he thought in anger. Sasuke jumped into the air, from his neck black signes started to appear slowly taking over half of his body. He felt a surge of chakra corse through his body, a familier chakra that spoke only to his seathing anger. _"hehehehe...hahahaha YES! this power, overflowing power, more, more i want more!" _ whith new found energy Sasuke exploded forwerd into a relenthles ounsloth of attacks directed at Kankuro. Sasuke jumped back and did some hand sighns Fire style: pheanox flower jutsu balls of fire headed twords Kankuro. as he tryde to dodge he noticed that Sasuke dissapeared from his sight. " A puppetier is nothing without his hands" said Sasuke as he appeared right behaind Kankuro his eyes widend as Sasuke grabed bouth of his arms and plased his foot on his spine "Let go of me you basterd!" screamed KankuroSasuke only smirked as he continued to apply presher untill he herd a pop. Kankuro Howled in pain as Sasuke let go of his arms and fell flat on his face. "Procter, call the match, he wont be able to do anything now" Hayate could only nodde "Winner Sasuke Uchiha"

Scilence

Temari quickly made her way to her injurde brother. "Kankuro are you ok?" she asked frantecly. Naruto appeared next to her, he crouched down to take a better look. "He will be fine, his arms are just disslocated, all they have to do is pop them back into place" he reasherd her. The medic Nins came into the scene and slowly lifter the puppetear onto a strecher and took him away to get checked at. Temari looked on as her brother was taken felt a hand on her sholder "he will be fine Temari-chan, i give you my word" said Naruto. shi smiled and quaietly replaid "thank you" Naruto looked back as where Sasuke was standing only to see him talking to Kakashi for a few seconds as the dissapeared. _"Intresting"_

Hayate spoke up "sence there are only 3 opponents left there will be a three way match Temari of the sand, Shino Aburame and Naruto Uzumaki would you please report to the arena" in a matter of seaconds all three contestents appeared in the arena " well Temari, Shino i hope i dont dissapoint" said Naruto. "Time to show you how powerfull i am _naruto-kun"_ said Temari "..." that was Shino

**Holy Whit its been long sence i've last updated**

**well i guess apologys are in order ahem...Im Sorr-**

**wait let me try trhat again I'm Sorr-**

**Hmm...i apologise...intresting**

**i have a little request to make too you **

**there was a story that i was reeding that included Naruto his little brother some of his pets, Suposedly naruto had a bloodline that helped keep evil spirets away from Sakura and well like in every good story Sakura fucks up and beat the shit out of naruto he got pissed and left after tearing the villige appart if you know it please tell me the name **

**plz**

**je ne**


	16. Chapter 15

Naruto a new path

Naruto, Temari and Shino faced each other waiting for the proctor to give the signal that the match had started. Hayate spoke up "Cough…the final match of the preliminaries will begin, Naruto Uzumaki vs. Temari of the sand vs. Shino Aburame…Hajime!" Temari was the first one to react, reaching for the giant fan on her back and getting into her fighting stance. Shino simply raised his hands and millions upon millions of insects started to surround his hands, Naruto simply put his hands in his pockets and tapped the toe of his shoe on the floor(like a Boss)Ninja arts: wind scythe jutsu! Temari was the first to declare an attack aiming the huge gust of wind towards Naruto. Naruto quickly back flipped into the air and began to mold his chakra Ninja arts: air bullet! Naruto's air bullet crashed with the gust of wind that Temari sent his way canceling each other out bringing out a cloud of dust.

Shino made his move as the dust covered his movements Ninja arts: parasitic insect two swarms of insects set their way towards Naruto and Temari. Thinking quickly Temari swung her giant fan creating a temporary wind barrier around her destroying any insect that came too close. Naruto on the other hand had completely disappeared from the arena. As Shino started to wonder where Naruto could have gone the ground started to shake as the bugs that were in place where Naruto was burst into fire "Gerald!" screamed Shino. Everyone was surprised to see Shino show emotion after seeing his bugs get roasted. Naruto sighed causing everyone to look at the corner or the arena where he had now appeared in "you named your bugs?"

During the distraction Temari saw it fit to strike pulling her fan back she swung with grate force Ninja arts: Devine wind the large gust of wind blew booth Naruto and Shino away sending them into the arena walls booth leaving crack by the force of the slam. Shino coughed up some blood "It seems that she knows when to take opportunities" Naruto smirked "Indeed, lets see what you've got Temari-chan" Naruto jumped off the wall and ran towards Temari Shadow clone jutsu Naruto split into 4 as he charged at Temari. "Sorry Naruto-kun but you won't get near me" Temari lifted up her fan to swung it down but was stopped half way, looking behind her she sees another Naruto holding back the fan "When did you-" All the Naruto copies that were charging suddenly jumped up at the same time "My turn Ninja arts: Air bulle-" before he got to finish a swarm of insects crashed into the clones dispelling them. "Don't be so foolish as to forget that I am still in this fight" Naruto captured Temari in a full nelson "Sorry Temari-chan normally I wouldn't hurt a lady but I need to concentrate on Shino, he's going to be a real pain in the ass" Naruto moved on of his feet in front of hers which made he loose balance and swung down slamming her head on the floor momentarily knocking her out.(1)

"Now Shino shall we get started" Shino's response was sending more insects towards Naruto Ninja arts: Air bullet Naruto sent air bullets towards the swarm of incest destroying most of them. As he jumped to the side to avoid the rest he reached into his back pouch "crud, only two explosion tags left, I've got to play this smart" He tossed a Kunai at Shino and said Ninja arts: Shadow kunai jutsu the one Kunai turned into twenty which all hit their target. Shino turned into a blob of insects as the kunais fell on to the floor. "Bug clone huh, not bad" a swarm of bugs spawned behind Naruto and from there Shino's hand "and there's more" Shino grabbed Naruto's shoulder and quickly put a kunai to his neck "never let the opponent get your back" Naruto grinned "Never assume you have won" with that said Naruto exploded. Shino was sent hurling onto the wall yet again but this time leaving a much larger crater. "Never assume that you have won Shino, because victory can be snatched from you in a second, Procter after getting hit by a close range explosion I doubt he will be getting back up" Hayate nodded "Right The match is over Naruto Uzumaki is" "Wait a minute!" Everyone in the arena turned to see Temari on her feet rubbing her forehead "Im not out just yet" "I was hoping you'd get up Temari-chan" Temari opened her fan up to reveal all three of her circles Summoning jutsu: scythe weasel suddenly out of a puff of smoke came a small white weasel with a head band that covered one eye, a black short sleeved shirt and a scythe that was as large as he was. "GO Great Sickle Weasel!" The weasel swung his scythe creating three wind blades that were sent towards Naruto.

"This might get difficult" said Naruto with a sigh. Shadow clone jutsu a Naruto Poofd into existence, the clone grabbed hold of the real Naruto's arm and hurled him in an angle. As the wind blades destroyed the clone Naruto again said shadow clone jutsu two clones appeared this time. One clone grabbed booth Naruto's and swung the towards Temari's direction. In mid air booth clone started to do hand signs which ended in a combined Ram seal. Wind release: Whirlwind fist! In unison booth Naruto's thrust their fists forward creating a huge tornado of wind (like Inuyasha's Backlash wave but a little smaller) Temari quickly closed her fan and stabbed it into the floor hoping she could grab on to that for support and not fly away with the technique. To her relief it was somewhat working until she noticed a piece of paper heading towards her. "What the hell?" the piece of paper started to light up "Aw crap" the tornado exploded leaving a knocked out Temari in the middle. Asuma looked on in shock "when the hell did he-" he stopped in mid sentence as he spotted a kunai stuck to the floor near where the two Naruto's started the jutsu, he spotted a broken piece of string attached to it. "clever…very clever"

"Booth participants are unable to continue, Winner Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto smiled and went to check up on Temari as the medic nins arrived "take good care of her…or els" The medic nins gulped and nodded. Getting a good response Naruto made his way to his only awake team member "that was an amazing match Naruto-kun" Hinata cheerfully said. Naruto responded with a smile of his own "thank you Hinata-chan, I just wish that Ino-chan and Haku-chan would have been able to see it" "Don't worry kid I'm shear that they would be proud" Naruto looked back to see Anko and Kurenai smiling at him "that was a good math Naruto, you have become very clever in using those explosion tag" Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head "thanks Kurenai-sensei"

Sarutobi stood up out of his seat "congratulations to the victors of this semi-finals tournament, but your fights aren't over yet the Finals will commence in a month, please take this time to improve your skills and rest up. The Final match outcomes will now come up on the screen.

Match 1 Hinata Hyuga vs. TenTen

Match 2 Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga

Match 3 Sasuke Uchiha vs. Garaa of the Sand

That will be all.

Naruto Grinned and slowly turned towards Neji Who was on the other side of the arena he raised his hand and pointed at him with two fingers (2) and spoke in a cold tone that made many people shiver "I'm going to fucking wipe the floor with you"

(1)_ Skull-Crushing Finale_ (for those of you that don't know it's a Full nelson facebuster)

(2) The pointing thing that Jaden dose from Yu-gi-oh Gx 

**HAHA IM FUCKING BACK! **

**I FINALY have a new word processor in my laptop so I will be able to do this faster, but don't expect me to post things up in one or two days, I still have to deal with the college crap, I'd say like in one and a half weeks. **

**Well see ya readers Hope you enjoyed this chapter and im still looking for that story that is explained in the last chapter please tell me the name if you know it extra hint. Uhh Sakura beats the shit out of Naruto drawing a lot of blood, when she gose to try to heal him Naruto's little brother steps in and calls her a monster and takes Naruto home…or the nurse's office I forgot….oh and Tsunade tells Sakura to go get Naruto back after he leaves and that she cannot come back without him. **

**PLZ HELP**


	17. Chapter 16

Naruto's new path

It was the day after the announcement of the chunin exam finals, Naruto and His team was out in the training field getting ready to learn from their sensei. "Kurenai-sensei what are Hinata and Naruto-kun going to learn" asked Ino. Anko who was with them rose an eyebrow "what about you Ino, don't you want to learn something new?" Ino looked at her "but I didn't get into the finals and they did, the need the training" She responded slightly depressed. Naruto put his arm across Ino's back "don't sell yourself short Ino-chan you did awesome, besides we are a team so we have to train like one" he said with a fox grin on his face. Ino blushed and looked down with a smile _"thank you Naruto-kun" _she thought. Kurenai spoke up "He's right Ino, even though you didn't make it to the finals it doesn't mean I shouldn't train you, I mean what idiot wouldn't train his team"

In the far off distance a man with his lower face covered up sneezed _"grate now I've got to change my mask_

In his first week of training with his sensei Naruto, Hinata along with Ino learned how to create low level genjutsu…well Hinata and Ino did; Naruto could not get the hang of it. So to compensate Kurenai taught him how to dispel high rank genjutsu.

As Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha he heard a very perverted giggle. Turning around he sees an old man with long white hair crouching down and looking into a hole. He had a faint tint of red on his face and had a large grin on his face "Hehehehehe" Naruto walks towards the old man slowly making sure that he could not be herd. As he got behind the old man Naruto activated his shoes and pumped chakra into them, he pulled his leg back preparing himself. "Have fun old man" he said as he delivered a strong kick on to the old man's backside sending him over the fence.

"Wait for it…aaaaand" "**KYAAAH!**" with a loud scream the old man was tossed over the fence covered in bruises and scratches. "Well I hope that thought you something" It took a lot for the old man to stand up "w-well brat what the hell did you do that for" He said leaning on the fence for support. "I wasn't hurting anyone, all I was trying to do is get more material for my book but it seems that in you're book that's wrong. Tell me brat why shouldn't I beat the shit out of you?" Naruto scratched his head in though "well old man for one my Senseis wouldn't like that very much" The old man laughed loudly "Hahaha, tell me kid why should I care who your senseis are" "well for one their behind you and they look pretty angry" The old man turned back to see Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuri two of the most feared women in the leaf village next to Tsunade of the sanini and Tsume Inuzuka. "What do you think you're doing here Jiraya-san?" asked Kurenai. "Yeah and why the fuck are you threatening the kid!" said Anko. Jiraya started to sweat "W-Well you see I was just um, doing uh, research yah that's it" Kurenai crossed her arms over her chest. "You mean research for that book that turns every man who reads it into a huge pervert" She said glaring at the man. Jiraya pulls out a copy of the book and Sais "this book is a work of art how can you say something like that" upon looking at the book Naruto recognizes it "Hey I know that book" Anko rises her eye brow "really kid? From where I'm pretty sure that you aren't old enough to buy it" Naruto looks at Anko "Yeah the old man Hokage has one in his desk"

In the Hokage's office Sarutobi quickly shut off his crystal orb and getting back to his paper work _"got to avoid the subject with Kurenai-san and Anko-san."_

As Kurenai and Anko began to kick the living shit out of Jiraya Naruto asked a question "hey sensei who is this old guy anyway" Kurenai stopped kicking Jiraya and answered "oh well this Naruto-kun this is Jiraya of the Sannin" Naruto looked at Jiraya questioningly "if you're the grate Jiraya of the Sannin then can you please train me" Jiraya looked up at the boy "and why should I train you brat?" asked the old man "well for one, if yah do help the kid then we won't kick the shit out of you and then once we are done I was planning on throwing you over that fence again, see how you deal with those ladies" said Anko with a malevolent grin on her face. "DEAL!" shouted the old Sannin. "I knew you'd see it our way" smiled Kurenai. Naruto walked up to the man "So when do we start?" Jiraya sighed "well kid I suppose I got some tricks that u can learn, how about tomorrow and uh where does your team usually meet up?" Oh the forest of Death" Jiraya's eye twitched "w-well then I'll see you there"

**Time skip the training**

It was the day of the final matches, all the genin were present except for Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata, Ino and Haku were starting to get worried. Kurenai and Anko who were up in the stands with Ino and Haku assured them that Naruto would make it on time "He's going to get here don't you worry about it" said Anko. Haku nodded her head "she's right Naruto-kun wouldn't miss this I'm sure he's on his way here right now"

A Chunin with a bandana on his head with the leaf emblem walked out to the outdoor arena. As he chewed on a senbon needle he addressed the genin. "Good morning, I am Genma Shiranui and I will be your proctor for the finals of the chunin exams. Is everyone here?" as he looked around he noticed "hey, where's Naruto and that Uchiha kid?" Hinata spoke um "um, Naruto-kun is on his way though I have no knowledge of where Uchiha-san might be" Genma sighed and scratched the back of his head "well I guess that they're going to have to be dis-" Genma couldn't finish his sentence as Naruto walked onto the arena. He was sporting a new look as well. He had Long Black cargo pants with some bandages coming from his shoes much like Kakashi. His Chakra shoes that he got enhanced from Jiraya after putting some seals on them, his hair was tide back into a low pony tail as some of the hair on his head spiked out to cover his forehead. His black short sleeved shirt was parsley covered by his dark orange zip'd down houdy. He had black fingerless gloves with the Konoha emblem engraved onto the plates.

Naruto walked up to the proctor and said "Yo Genma sorry I'm late I had to pick up some stuff before coming here" Genma smirked "well kid you're here now so I guess you're in, all we need to do now is ask the Hokage what he wants to do about the Uchiha Kid"

**Up In the Hokage stand**

"Well Sarutobi it looks like one of your Gennin is missing" Said a large tand man with white hair. "Indeed he is Raikage-san, Hokage-san what are you going to do about it" Asked a beautiful red hired green eyed woman "Well I guess I'm going to have to Disqualify Sasuke, not much I can do if he didn't bother showing up" The Kazekage spoke up I'm sure you can push his match back Sarutobi-san, after all there are many people here who want to see "the last Uchiha" participate" Sarutobi nodded his head "very true Kazekage-san, all right" The Hokage motioned for one of his guards to come towards him. "Tell Genma-san that Sasuke Uchiha's match shall be pushed back until he arrives. If he does not arrive before the end then he is disqualified" The guard nodded "Hai Hokage-sama" _"excellent" _thought the Kazekage.

**At the Arena**

"Ladies and gentlemen I have been informed that Sasuke Uchiha's match will be pushed back until he arrives, so without further a due we shall start with the first match of Hinata Hyuga and Tenten would all other participants please step into the waiting area where they can observe the match" As the other gennin started to leave Hinata and Tenten stared at each other. Naruto walked over to both of them and placed his hand on their shoulders. "Hey you two give it your best, I know you two will give an awesome performance" Hinata and Tenten Smiled with a light blushed and thanked Naruto as he left.

Hinata looked at Tenten with pure determination in her eyes, a look that Naruto always has when he's faced with a challenge. Tenten recognized that look, it was the "I'm going to win this, no matter what it takes" a look that not too many people had now a days. Hinata got into her taijutsu stance demonstrating that she was ready to fight. "if both participants are ready, the finals match will begin.

Now first match Hinata Hyuga vs. Tenten. Hajime!" Hinata was the first to attack, quickly dashing towards Tenten ready to strike. Tenten prepared herself for her attacks, scrolls ready for action. Just as Hinata stretched her hand forward with chakra, intending on making her as useless. Tenten suddenly jumped into the air with two scrolls in hand "it's not going to be that easy girl, let's see how you handle this!"

Tenten quickly activated her scrolls, summoning thousands of kunais and shuriken. With a wave of her hands all of the weapons that she had summon were aimed at the young Hyuga. Hinata quickly dashed back, trying to avoid the weapons that were raining in on her. She had been Abel to dodge most of them but she was still scraped with many kunais enough to make her bleed. And show a fair amount of skin.

Naruto perked up. "Well would you look at that, Hinata's been hiding something big" he said with a big grin on his face. In the stands Ino and Haku were a little jealous. They looked down to her chest and sighed. "In due time" they said in unison.

In the arena Hinata was throwing blow after blow hoping that one could connect. In Tenten's side she was quickly dashing from side to side closely dodging the blows that Hinata had sent her way. Getting bored of her dodging Hinata reached into her pouch and discreetly pulled out a flash bomb. As she delivered another blow Hinata quickly tossed the flash bomb at Tenten's face. Realizing this Tenten quickly pulled out a flash bomb of her own and tossed it at Hinata. In result they were both blinded by the flash not being able to see where the other one was.

After a few minutes of recovering from the flash bombs Hinata crouched down and hit Tenten's leg making her fall to one knee. Thinking quickly Tenten pulled out a scroll and bit her thumb effectively drawing a little bit of blood. She rubbed her bleeding thumb on the scroll and tossed it at Hinata. Hinata had no time to react as the scroll suddenly lit up and exploded sending Hinata flaying back as she hit the wall. Genma spoke up "This match is over, the winner of this match is Tenten" The crowd cheered as Tenten stood up and went to check on Hinata. "Hinata-san are you ok? I didn't mean to be so hard on you but you had left me no choice." Said Tenten with a worried look on her face "Hinata looked up and smiled "It's ok Tenten-san, it would have been a little insulting if you had held back against me" Genma walked up to them "I'm sorry I have to brake this up but I'm going to need you two to leave the next match has to start" they both nodded and left as Tenten took Hinata to the doctors so they could both get healed up.

"All right next match is Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga, will both participants please step into the arena" Both Neji and Naruto Jumped into the arena and glared at each other "You might as well admit defeat for it is fait that states that I will win" Naruto got into a Horse stance as Red fire like chakra leaked out from his body (1) "Shut your Fucking mouth at fight me you girly ass piece of shit" "Hajime!"

It's the Akuma Thing

**Well it took a lot for me to get some inspiration for this, had to dig real deep. Well I hope you like this one, ive been typing it on my phone for some time now. Until next time, which I hope is soon. **


End file.
